Research
by Amaya-Ai
Summary: Mello and Matt had always had their same routine since they were kids. New students normally didn't effect them, but this one does. Narumi starts attending Wammy's and adds some spark to their life. What happens when they get a little territorial?MxOCxM
1. Casualties

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first story I've ever published and I'm really excited to hear a lot of people's opinions. And another thing, I uploaded this before, but I forgot to do the disclaimer, so I deleted it and I'm re-uploading it. I hope that's okay! But on with the story!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in anyway, I only own my OC.**

Mello stood at the gate of the orphanage, a casual act, for he did this every day while eating his favorite brand of chocolate: Hershey's.

On this day, Mello expected nothing different than his normal... casual routine. He did things the same every day, besides the occasional change in sports, or when Matt decided he needed some fresh air. That wasn't very often.

The sun was just rising above the hill over the horizon, and though this sounded cliche, Mello thought it to be the only way to describe the dew-dropped morning. It was peaceful, being alone with no girls to swoon over you, and no guys wanting to beat you up even though they know they'd get their asses kicked anyway.

Mello finished eating his chocolate bar with a saddened expression on his face. He licked a little of the chocolate off of the wrapper, and then eventually tossed it into a nearby waste basket. He walked up the multi-colored sidewalk to the large, gorgeous orphanage that he now called home. The children here were not what he called family, but they were close enough.

He walked down the halls quietly, and unnoticed, luckily, because only one individual passed him quietly and with dignity, not swooning below his very being: Linda. She was the only one throughout the orphanage who either didn't love him or didn't want to be him besides Matt and that twit, Near. She hummed a small, "Good morning, Mello," and went about her business, leading to the common room where she spent most of her free time with Near, silently painting pictures of him as he mysteriously placed puzzles together, as if he'd memorized every single one ever made. Mello never understood her fascination with Near, and chances are that he never would.

Mello climbed up the long staircase, his hand resting on the banister sliding upwards as he walked. The stairs seemed to drone on and on, just like the teachers in class. Mello stopped at this thought.

..._Thank God I didn't say that outloud..._

He reached the top of the stairs. Looking back down the stairs that curved along the wall from the outside of the building, he huffed and walked to his room, which he shared with his gamer friend, Matt.

He opened the door quietly to find a sleeping Matt. He rolled his eyes and moved to wake him, but paused and decided to get ready first. He picked out some clothes, deciding not to wear leather today, and readied a shower for himself. He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the hot water that burned against his skin. He always found it relaxing, but Matt hated it when Mello set it that hot when he asked him to ready a shower.

That was another thing he didn't understand. People should like hot showers, that's mostly what helps clean you, after all.

Children at this orphanage seemed to have too many quirks. Sometimes it bugged him.

Mello finished his shower. He stepped out of the water and put his hand under the water for a couple seconds more. He thanked mankind briefly for creating a mechanism for pre-heated water. He pushed in the knob for the water and watched as the rush of liquid slowly came to a stop.

He dried himself and slowly dressed in what consisted of a bit baggier sort of blue jeans, a white shirt and one leather article: a leather jacket. Mello didn't know why he wore leather so much, but 'normal' clothes seemed so uncomfortable to him. He didn't know how so many people wore it every day.

Mello walked out of the bathroom, noticing he was running a little late. He hastily started to wake Matt up.

"Matt! Get up! It's 6:50!" he said in a tone louder than necessary. Matt opened his eyes and looked over at Mello. He flashed him a lazy smile and sat up, picking clothes out of his dresser quickly.

"Right I forgot, we have classes Wednesdays," he said groggily.

"No shit, Sherlock. Hurry up. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Mello stood from his position and quickly walked downstairs, completely aware the Matt would probably end up going back to sleep.

He dreaded walking down the now crowded stairs, but he did so anyway, ignoring the calls from girls. He didn't even bother to respond to any shoves from the boys and attempts and embrace from the girls. As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he nearly sprinted to the cafeteria, eager to get away from the crowd.

He sat down at a table across from two boys who he and Matt always hung out with. They were twins. They called themselves the Kilium Twins, since that was their last name. Mello didn't like trying to tell them apart, because they both had blonde hair and almost always wore the same thing. They were kind enough to dye their hair, one twin had a blue stripe in their hair. That was Tray. Clay had a red stripe in his hair. Of course, since this was Wammy's, those weren't their real names. Still, Mello was disappointed that they weren't fraternal twins. They were British, and their accents sometimes annoyed him, like today.

"'Ello, mate," they said at the same time, seemingly on que. Mello rolled his eyes and nodded at them, deciding on not having breakfast today. Just then, Matt walked into the cafeteria, running into someone right away because he was paying too much attention to his handheld gaming device rather than where he was going. Mello heard him mumble a quick apology and continue to tap furiously on his game. He sat down quietly next to Mello, uncertainly pressing buttons on his game, trying to win whatever prize there was offered. Mello heard a small beeping noise and realized Matt was saving his game to turn it off. Mello was silently relieved of the annoying beeping sounds, but was confused of his actions. He decided to let it go, and maybe wait and see what happened. Matt looked around the silent circle of boys they called 'their group.' He grinned that same lazy grin and opened his mouth to speak.

"So, I heard there's a new girl coming soon," he spoke.

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Yay. One more person to swoon over either Mello or you."

Mello and Matt laughed a little, Matt turning a faint bright pink, due to his lack of experience with girls. Mello also hadn't much experience with those loud, obnoxious, sometimes curvy creatures, but he completely disregarded them, letting his genius-ness go to waste. He never bothered to learn more about their likes and dislikes. He wished it was vice-versa, but sadly they were too curious of creatures.

For the rest of the breakfast hour, the four boys talked of pointless subjects. Sooner or later, Matt and Tray were in a battle of who would win in a hand-to-hand combat fight with now super powers: Batman, or Superman. Mello thought the topic so ridiculous, that he couldn't help but listen and laugh whenever Matt or Tray said something even more ridiculous than that of the topic itself.

The fight was interrupted by Clay, who intercepted with an even more powerful source.

"YEAH well Bruce Lee could own both of them!" he nearly yelled.

This started a large dispute and Mello could only watch. At the end of their mealtime, the silence now created to Mello's relief was destroyed by a more authoritive figure. Their Biology instructor: Ms. Adams.

She walked down the hall to us with a toothy grin. "Matt and Mello, you must report to Roger's office immediately, please," she said overly-polite. We nodded once and walked down the hall with our books in hand.

Roger was waiting outside of his office.

"Hello, boys," he said in a mood just a little happier than normal. "Hi," Mello said quietly. "Sup," Matt greeted nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you've heard that there will be a new student attending Wammy's orphanage," he paused waiting for us to nod, which we did.

"Good, then I have a job for you two. You guys are going to help her gain friends, because she's quite the shy little girl. Near will be showing her around the--"

"Wait! What's wrong with me showing her around?! I could do it way better!" Mello interrupted.

"Near wouldn't be one to introduce her to friends. As both of you know, he prefers to be alone, excluding the company of Linda."

Mello rolled his eyes, "You mean he can't because he has no friends." Matt snorted at this and so did Mello.

Roger eyed them with an upset look. "Both of you know better than that. Now you will tend to this job tomorrow after classes. She will arrive at the beginning of the day, and maybe you could even sit with her at lunch time. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure," Mello dismissed.

"Eh, why not?" Matt said, already walking in the opposite direction.

With that, Mello and Matt began their casual day filled with classes, videogames, sports, and ... homework. They were both almost looking forward to a change in pace when the new girl came. The only shy person they had here was ... Near.

Awaiting her arrival was almost pure torture for Matt, but Mello was still a little more focused on studying and friends.

***

**So what did you think!? I'm so excited, this being published an whatnot, even if I don't get reviews (which I really hope for!) I'll still be happy.**

**R&R**

**Amaya**


	2. Anticipation

**A/N: Yeah okay I know I messed up the point of views last chapter at the end when they were talking to Roger. I'm just so used to writing in the OC's POV (who you get to meet this chapter by the way! excited? Good.) So I'm sorry about that and I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! (You know who you are.) And even thanks to some people who didn't bother to review but favorited anyway. I'm really happy that I even got a review at all. So thanks. SO MUCH. I'm done spazzing sorry. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Death Note characters, nor Death Note itself, or any of the songs I may use. I only own Clay, Tray, and my OC that you'll soon be meeting! :]**

********

Matt tried his best to be quiet as he played his video game. Mello was sleeping and Matt didn't feel like being used as a human punching bag. Mello hadn't always used Matt in such ways, not until last year, when rankings started being posted. Matt tried his best to calm Mello down when he felt anger toward a certain little albino boy, but Mello seemed unstoppable to Matt's flimsy arms. Luckily, because of all of his gaming, his hands were calloused and strong enough to keep Mello at bay long enough to get away from him.

Today, though, Matt felt different. He felt like something was fated to happen today. Like something would change his life. Not right away, but in time.

He stopped playing his game, turning off the Nintendo 64 that played the Mario Kart theme song quietly. He smiled absently, his eyes vacant. He was at peace as he walked to the window and sat on the window sill, moving the black curtains aside, (the color courtesy of Mello, who had always hated mornings.) It was 5 A.M., and lucky for Matt, it was still quite dark. The room was pitch black, and Matt could never ask for a more beautiful(sp?) setting. Matt sat in that one spot for about a quarter-hour, smiling to himself, thinking about what the new girl would be like, thinking about how Mello would react. His attention focused on Mello's reaction, and he smiled to himself as he went through the scenarios.

"What are you smiling about?" Mello asked groggily, waking from his deep slumber.

"Eh. It's nothing," Matt said, knowing he'd get into an argument with Mello if he told the blonde boy. It would be pointless, there's no winning when it comes to Mello.

Mello hummed shortly, signifying that he was still awake.

"You should get some more rest before classes start," Matt murmurred.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll stay up if I want!"

Matt rolled his eyes and merely grinned, forfeiting the short battle.

"Mello?" "What do you want?"

"... What do you think the new girl will be like?"

"Who gives a crap? If anything I feel sorry for her. Everyone new at Wammy's just gets shunned to the side. The only person who was lucky enough was the blonde chick that came last year. What's her name..."

"Courtney?" "Yeah that's the one."

Matt chuckled under his breath, as did Mello. They'd always cracked jokes about Courtney. To them, she was just a girl who thought she was everything, like in the movie that they saw last year when Roger took them on a field trip.... 2 blocks down... to the theater.

Mello sighed and looked up to the ceiling, staring at the crevice right above him that was now visible because the daylight was now shining through the window. An abrupt beam of light shone into Mello's eyes and he grunted and looked away from the small crack on the ceiling.

Mello really did wonder what the new girl would be like, because it was in his thirteen-year-old nature to be curious. But it was that exact nature that prevented him from showing it. He sighed and licked his slightly-chapped lips. He was about to say something when an alarm he had set for Matt went off. He decided against continuing and slammed his fist onto the clock and sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Why did I set an alarm for 5:30?" he said through his yawn.

"Because you're dumb," Matt muttered.

"Shut up, third place."

"Make me, smarty pants second."

Mello sat up quickly and stomped toward Matt. Matt held his hands up in another forfeit.

"Just kidding! You're like the smartest guy I know but that doesn't make you a nerd! Near's a nerd! I'm a nerd! Err...." Matt stopped when he realized Mello was getting dressed in his normal leather ensemble.

"Start getting ready," Mello demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But... why?"

"Because we're going to Roger's office to see when this chick is arriving. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. Good with me."

"Good. So get ready."

Matt did so, but very slowly to let Mello know that he wasn't going to be bossed around so easily. He dressed in a normal outfit, but it was really warm today, so he decided not to wear anything over his striped shirt. His shirt was actually striped blue and black today.

"When did you get that shirt?" Mello asked curiously.

"I suppose I've had it for a while, but I've been too lazy to look for it so I stuck with my other shirts."

With that, Mello and Matt left to go see Roger. It took both of them about a half hour to get ready so when they were done at Roger's it would most likely be time for breakfast.

***

Matt and Mello had been waiting at Roger's office for a couple of minute now. Apparently he was 'out to breakfast.' Neither of them had even heard the term before.

Roger quietly walked into the room, holding a cup of coffee. "Good morning, boys. Do you need help with something?"

Matt was about to greet Roger when Mello interrupted him.

"Cut the chatter, Roger. When is this chick coming?"

"Oh, you mean the new student? She left last night, she should be here within the hour." It was Matt's turn to be curious.

"Oh really?! What's her name?! What's she look like?! Is she nice? Is she goth, emo, preppy, jocky, or nerdy?! What kind of stuff does she like!? Oh I hope she likes videogames!"

"Matt!"

"Yes?"

"Shush! Her name is Narumi. You'll have to see for yourself for all the others, but as far as I'm concerned, she is very kind."

"K."

"Now, boys, go eat breakfast. She'll be introduced in your first class."

"Gotcha," Matt and Mello said at the same time.

***

The two heart-throbs of Wammy's were at their usual table in the corner of the cafeteria. Of course the twins were across from them, and they were again talking of pointless things. Things that Mello and Matt were using to distract the twins from their excitement of the 'new student,' as Roger calls her.

"Okay, do you guys fake your accents just to annoy me?! Because whenever you guys get into arguments they disappear!" Mello yelled abruptly.

"Dammit. Tray, he caught on," Clay snickered.

"Gosh, you guys are douche bags."

Mello quieted down after that, just listening to the other boys' conversation. They were in another battle of characters and actors.

"Okay, seriously?! Spiderman's powers come naturally! He could just squirt spidey-web into Chuck Norris's eyes!" Tray shouted.

"No way man! Chuck Norris would so rip off the web and throw it back in the form of a net, catching spiderman and eating the man/superhero himself in a mock recognition! So ha!" Matt retorted.

"You guys are so full of yourselves! The teletubbies would own all of them!" Clay joked.

The table was silent.

Matt broke that silence.

"Yeah maybe they would. I mean those things are fucking creepy."

"No kidding." Tray added.

A shrilling sound filled the large room, and the boys followed Tray as they dumped their trays (pun not intended), and they walked to their lockers and grabbed their supplies. They walked together to their first class: Math, with Mr. Kyran.

Tray and Clay took their normal spots in the back corner, but Matt and Mello rushed to the front row with reasons unknown to the Kilium Twins.

"Guys. What the deuce?" Clay called across the room.

Matt laughed and shook his head, silently telling them to mind their own business. Before the front row was filled, Clay and Tray snuck up to the front, taking a seat next to Matt and Mello's.

"Good morning class," Mr. Kyran walked in, drinking what looked like a cup of tea. Everyone was silent, and Matt and Mello's chests were pressing against their desks as they scooted to the ends of their seats. They were so overwhelmed with excitement that they didn't even think about greeting their instructor. Mr. Kyran cleared his throat.

"I _said_, Good Morning Class!" he said a little louder.

"Good morning Mr. Kyran," the class said in unison, all barely amused.

"We have a new student today. She's a very nice girl, and I would like you all to treat her with respect when I introduce her in a few minutes. She's just outside the door."

Matt and Mello scooted their desks up, gasping in small amounts of air. They both anticipated her appearance for no particular reason, except that they were an important role in her arrival. Nobody noticed their little 'lack-of-oxygen' episode.

"Remember, class. Treat her as if she were your bestfriend okay?" Mr. Kyran said.

'Dammit, just get on with it...' Mello thought.

"Do we all agree with that?" Mr. Kyran prompted.

"YES DAMMIT YES ALRIGHT?! JUST GET ON WITH IT!!" Mello burst out before he could stop himself.

Everyone looked over at his bright pink face. He hesitated.

"...Please?" he said quietly. Matt laughed. Mello elbowed him.

"Okay... Mello agrees, everyone else?"

"Yes," the class said in unison, with a couple of late 'yeah's on the side.

Mr. Kyran's large hand seemed to take forever to open the door. Mello and Matt couldn't wait to see who was on the other side. Matt nearly jumped up in excitement.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mello whisper-yelled in anticipation.

***

**A/N: **

**I decided to be a jerk and wait until next chapter to introduce her. Lol. What a mean person I am. But nevertheless, R&R please. That is, if you don't hate me.**

**But now, my back is killing me! I'm on my laptop, I don't know why I didn't just lay on the couch or something. **

**But yeah thanks for the reviews, those of you who did review. I probably won't name them because I'm too lazy to check my e-mail again.**

**Until next chapter, your's truly,**

**-Amaya**


	3. Questioning

**A/N: Yeah I know. Sorry I was a total douche bag last chapter and decided not to introduce my other OC. But that's okay, because she's DEFINITELY going to be introduced this chapter, k? :]**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I hope you enjoyed the last two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the songs I may use, I only own my OCs.**

*******

Matt and Mello watched intently as Mr. Kyran opened the door seemingly as slowly as possible. The way he seemed to be stalling angered them both. When the door was finally open, the boys' eyes widened with shock.

No one was there.

"Narumi??" Mr. Kyran called with a confused expression. The boys heard a pair of running footsteps as the girl they had been waiting for stepped around the wall she was behind.

"Sorry," she said in a quiet voice, "I was talking to another teacher."

"Oh, well come in," Mr. Kyran stepped aside for her. She had a blue book bag that didn't look like many things were inside.

To Matt and Mello, she was nothing like the girls in Wammy's. She walked to the front of the class nervously, tightly clutching on Mr. Kyran's baggy shirt. They stopped in the center of the front.

"Class, this is a new attending student, Narumi."

Narumi shyly curtsied for everyone. Matt grinned that lazy grin for her, and Mello smirked in her direction. All was silent, and no one else seemed amused. Mr. Kyran didn't bother saying anything. Tray coughed. Clay snickered.

"...Hi!" Matt said loudly. Everyone looked over at him and started laughing.

Matt put his hands up in a questioning motion.

"What?! No one else said hi!" he stated.

Even Narumi was quietly giggling with a bright red face. Mello looked at her and smiled, taking in her features.

She had long, light-brown hair that reached her waist. She wore glasses with a small metal black frame. She wore a long-sleeved black dress that reached to just below her knees. On the dress were Chinese-styled blue clouds. Visible below her dress were white tights, and she also wore black dress shoes. She looked very proper to Mello. She noticed him and smiled the slightest bit. Mello grinned more than his fair share in return.

"Okay, quiet down class," Mr. Kyran started, "You guys are going to be able to ask her questions if you'll shut your faces!" Mr. Kyran had always been kid-like enough to say shut up to the kids without seeming mean.

Everyone was still laughing, and a couple of people shushed others, Matt's shush was the loudest of all.

All was silent as Matt finished his spit-filled, over-toned quieting technique. Mello chuckled under his breath and Matt's idiocy.

"THANKYOU!" Mr. Kyran smiled.

"Now, if you have any questions for Narumi, please raise your hand."

Half the class did just that. She pointed to a boy named Louis first.

"Where you from?" he asked. Narumi giggled at his lack of grammar. She then stood tall and answered the question with pride.

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan," she announced in a gentle voice that everyone could hear clearly.

She called on a girl named Sammy.

"What does your name mean?" Sammy asked with a big beam of happiness on her face. Somehow, Matt could tell that she and Narumi were going to be great friends.

"Growing Beauty."

All of the girls in the room gasped. Courtney even complimented her with a, 'THAT NAME IS SO GORGEOUS!!!'

"Thank you," Narumi smiled gratuitously.

She called on another girl named June. June was fourth rank, and a know-it-all to both Matt and Mello. She was just another girl they made fun of.

"Do you speak any other languages?" June asked.

Narumi nodded yes. June interrupted Narumi's next point to a little boy named Levi.

"How many?" June challenged.

"Seven," Narumi answered humbly.

Mello snickered. He knew June could only speak four. June grunted and Matt regained posture from a defensive position and chuckled with satisfaction. Mello raised his hand, and Narumi pointed to him as soon as she spotted his action.

"Will you name the languages you can speak?" he asked, arrogant toward June with a skill that wasn't even his.

"Japanese, English, Lithuanian, Latin, Chinese, German, French, and excuse me, eight, Spanish," she smiled toward him.

"Nice!" Matt complimented.

"Right?" Mello added, thinking the same thing. Narumi giggled.

"Okay, class. I think that's enough for now, you guys could probably catch up with her later. Narumi, please take a seat...." Mr. Kyran looked around the room, "next to Violet," he pointed to the front of the room, next to Matt. Matt flushed bright red and grinned.

"Violet, why don't you share your Math book with Narumi for today?" Mr. Kyran suggested, not able to find one on the shelf where they usually were.

Violet looked down ashamed and said, "I forgot mine in my room..."

Mr. Kyran made the 'tsk tsk' sign and walked to the front of the room with the teacher's math book.

"You guys gotta start being more careful, alright? You're off the hook for today Violet, but next time, you're going down!!... To the lunch room to have lunch at the nooner's table," he said. The rest of the class laughed a little.

"Violet, share with Courtney, Narumi, share with Matt."

"Ermm...." Narumi mumbled. Mr. Kyran looked up and grinned.

"Oh right. Matt, take a seat next to Narumi for today. I'm sure it won't kill you and Mello to stop talking for a day."

Matt and Mello looked at eachother. They gripped their necks and fell to the floor, comically gagging.

"Haha, very funny you two," Mr. Kyran said. Matt and Mello looked up, laughing with the rest of the class. Mr. Kyran's expression turned serious.

"Alright, seriously kids! Let's get this show on the road. Matt! Take a seat. Violet, take a seat! Mello! Get off the floor and take a seat! Open your Math books to page 176!" He yelled. Everyone did so.

It was an uneventful Math class, but Matt didn't think it was so bad. Mello on the other hand, had already learned everything Mr. Kyran was teaching and thought the class was the most boring thing in the world.

***

Matt and Mello walked into the lunchroom in silence, moving faster than normal. It was only them, because at fourth period, Ms. Adams had given Clay and Tray detention for being 'insubordinate.' Oh, how they hated being in seventh grade.

They sat at their usual table across from eachother. They were both 'inconspicuously' (wink wink) looking around the room. Neither of them noticed the other. They didn't see Narumi throughout the entire lunch time.

Only at the last ten minutes did they notice that she was sitting alone in another corner of the room. Mello felt a pang of guilt at his low-observant skills. Mello got up just as soon as Matt did and went and sat with Narumi.

"Hi!" Matt said to her. They both sat across from her as she ate some soup and crackers. Narumi smiled and nodded. Mello nodded at her. She smiled again.

"What's up?" Matt said talkatively.

"Lunch," she said quietly. Matt winked, which was only slightly visible beneath his goggles.

"Right," he started, "You want me to stop talking?"

She shook her head, "No, I like talking."

"Who doesn't?" Matt said. She giggled a little.

Mello glared at Matt a little. Her amusement with Matt bugged him. Just as Narumi finished eating, the bell rang. She quickly went to dump her tray as Mello and Matt waited at the door for her.

"Hello," she said as she reached them, skipping along in her dress, carrying her blue messenger bag. They both nodded and led her to their next class, Social Studies.

***

Nothing really interesting happened the rest of the school day. They'd been forced to sit far away from Narumi, so they couldn't find out more about her throughout the entire class.

So at the end of the day, Matt and Mello caught up with her, explaining to her that they were to show her around the orphanage. She declined quietly, asking them to just lead her to the room, offering to accept their tour tomorrow afternoon.

They did so, leading to the half of the orphanage that was the girls' dorm rooms. She curtsied and murmurred a word of gratitude before entering her new room.

The boys walked away slowly, looking back every now and then. They both looked forward to hanging out with her again tomorrow, both very curious of her.

***

**A/N: Voila! And there's my OC! I hope you like her. I'm trying to make her not the very outgoing type. One that doesn't get involved and one that doesn't cause conflict. It's not very hard, but just unusual for me. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. R&R Tell me if you notice any mistakes please.**

**-Amaya**

**P.S.**

**Sorry for being a total jerk last chapter. xD**


	4. Arguments

**A/N:**

**Yeah I know, I took quite a bit, but I did most of it on paper during state testings, so yeah. Plus I was too lazy to turn on my laptop. But here it is!! I hope the fact that it's here makes you forget that I took forever! :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I totally wish I did. But I really don't.**

**And voila! :] **

*******

Mello and Matt loved their day yesterday, until after classes. The rest of the day consisted of Mello studying his brains out and Matt Mario Karting his hands off. Narumi seemed like she wanted to be alone, so neither of them bothered to go to the girls' dorm rooms.

But now they were in the cafteria, having their daily morning session of battles, only this one was a little different...

"I could so own you!!!!" Matt yelled.

"I could own you better than that!!!!" Clay shouted.

Mello didn't see why they had to argue so loudly even if they were only a foot away from each other.

"You guys! Shut up!" Mello and Tray said in unison, Tray equally annoyed.

Matt and Clay shrunk back in their chairs, muttering things like, 'fine,' and 'Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it...'

For the rest of the hour, they ate in silence, Matt and Mello quietly eyeing around the room, both presumably looking for Narumi. There was no sign of her.

They decided to dismiss it and see if they saw her in Math. Hopefully, Mr. Kyran would tell them where she was.

Mello lead their group to math quicker than normal. They all sat in the front again. Mr. Kyran looked at them skeptically.

"Have a new interest in learning, kids?"

Matt grinned at him. "No, but you're such a funny teacher that we wanted a front row seat."

Mr. Kyran chuckled. "It's all about the schmoozing for you, isn't it Matt?"

Matt laughed.

The four boys waited for the rest of the class to pile in, two in anxiety, and two in patience.

"I hope you have your book today, Violet," warned Mr. Kyran.

"I do. Did you find a book for Narumi?" Violet asked, only mildly interested.

"Yes, in fact, I did. Speaking of which, did anyone see her this morning?"

No one spoke up, and Matt and Mello sighed in unsatisfied closure. Tray offhandedly wondered if she got lost.

"You guys gave her a tour yesterday, didn't you?" Tray asked nonchalantly to Matt and Mello.

They shrunk back in their chairs and shook their heads, aware that those were Roger's orders.

"Weren't you supposed to?" Clay asked. Mello glared over at him, but it lightened as he recognized his own fault clearly. She must have gotten lost this morning, and that was why he and Matt hadn't seen her during breakfast.

"Yeah, we were, but she didn't want us to," Matt defended before Mello could get his words out.

"But you were still supposed to," Mr. Kyran reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but I think her decline should justify not giving her the tour. We agreed that we were going to do it today," Mello replied.

"But you still should have insisted that you give her the tour, that was your orders afterall."

"BUT STILL! She didn't want that damn tour!!" Mello yelled irritably, standing and slamming his hands on the table.

"Watch yourself Mello," Mr. Kyran warned, "I might have to send you to Roger's office.

"She didn't want the--"

The door opened quietly and Mello glanced over to see Narumi leaning in the doorway. She smiled slightly.

"I got lost," she said sheepishly. Mr. Kyran looked smugly over at Mello.

"She wouldn't have if you'd have just taken her on the tour," Mr. Kyran said in turn with Narumi's statement.

"Oh, well excuse me for thinking no means no!" Mello yelled.

"He's right," Narumi began.

Both Mello and Mr. Kyran looked over at her with a confused expression on their faces. Narumi walked over to stand in front of Mello, facing Mr. Kyran with emphasized dignity.

"I declined the tour, even though I knew that they were supposed to take me on it."

"Well they should have taken you anyway."

"They were going to. They insisted many times, actually," she lied.

Mr. Kyran raised his eyebrows solemnly. Narumi, to Mello's disbelief, stayed in character, standing in front of him, trying to convince Mr. Kyran that Matt and Mello had tried harder than given credit for to give her the tour. She nodded her head slightly. Mr. Kyran was silent, eyes closed, indecisive. Suddenly, his mind was made up.

"Okay, Narumi, here's your math book, Mello and Narumi, head to Roger's office to discuss the matter. I'll give you the assignment tomorrow and have it due the next day of class."

Mello threw his hands up in exhaust and sighed.

"Are you kidding me?! After all of that?!" he nearly shouted, "WHAT the HELL?!" he continued.

"I don't tolerate that kind of language. Now take Narumi to the office," he paused, "Even if she declines."

Mello stepped from behind his desk and stomped to Mr. Kyran, eyes burning with fury, uncaring of his consequences. Something tugged at his sleeve at that moment. He spun around, ready to shove anyone who dared to touch him, OR his leather. But he saw that Narumi was just trying to lead him to the door, obediently listening to her instructor, oblivious to the fact that NO ONE was allowed to touch Mello. He was Mello...

"Just go," Mr. Kyran said, worn out from their argument.

Mello looked at the teacher and glared, but nevertheless, followed Narumi as she tugged his sleeve, walking to the exit of the room. Mello opened the door for her and lead her to the office.

When they got to the office, Mello just walked in to see Roger talking to none other than L, the inspiration of the orphanage. Mello's expression brightened.

"Oh, HI! Oh wait, umm.... sorry," he said enthusiastically.

L chuckled quietly.

"It's quite alright," he murmurred, "We were just discussing your behavior with Near, so maybe it's only necessary that you're here to listen in."

"Well, actually," Mello began, stepping aside for L to see Narumi, "We came here because we got in trouble with the math teacher."

"Oh? What is your fault?" L asked, amused with yet another incident with Mello.

Mello bowed his head, "I didn't give Narumi the tour that Roger told me to, and she got lost on her way to math."

"Why is Narumi in trouble?" L asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't know."

Roger interrupted.

"Didn't I tell you to give her that tour specifically after class yesterday?"

"Yes..."

"Then why didn't you?" L asked.

"Because we agreed to have the tour today! She didn't want it when Matt and I offered so we just took her to the girls' dorms."

"But you were still supposed to--" Roger was cut off by L.

"Oh, well then why don't you just go back to class? Give her the tour today, as planned."

Mello hesitated.

"Do you need something else?" Roger asked.

"Well, can I wait until the end of Math?" Mello asked. Roger and L looked at him confused. Realization hit L abruptly.

"Give her the tour now," L suggested.

It was L turned to be looked at confusedly.

"Chances are, Mr. Kyran will give you detention for arguing and for disrupting class," L said quickly. Mello nodded once.

"I'll call the teachers and tell them to excuse you from the assignments, and you'll have the rest of the day off," L said.

"Awesome!" Mello said abruptly. He spun around and walked out, Narumi following him.

"Bye Mello!" L called after him as he lead Narumi into the empty hallway.

Mello and Narumi walked through the halls slowly and silently. Narumi was always one pace behind Mello as he murmurred about where everything was. She remembered the rooms well.

Every once in a while, when Mello realized she was trying to stay behind, he would slow down too, if only to make sure that she got everything he was saying. Finally, when she was walking too slow for him to handle, he reached back and grabbed her hand. Both of them cringed at the abrupt physical contact. Narumi gasped quietly.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Mello sped up their pace.

"Holding your hand," he muttered, shocked at her reaction.

She hesitated.

"Why?"

"Because you're too slow."

"I didn't think you wanted me to walk beside you..."

"Why?" Mello stopped abruptly and spun to look at her, his hand still clasped in hers.

"Because... you're scary... and I thought you would hurt me...." she said quietly. Mello's eyes widened. She'd said it like it was so childishly obvious. He looked at her like he'd never heard such a statement. Which he hadn't. He started with a low chuckle, still a little shocked by her first-grade answer. She'd seemed so high in intellect. Narumi giggled a little, too. They started laughing. Laughing like everything was okay in the world, and there was nothing to worry about. But Mello and Narumi's laughter died down as soon as it started up. Mello turned serious, ruining their light-hearted moment.

"I only get into fights when I have to," Mello stated.

"No one _has_ to get in to fights. Ever," she replied.

"Sometimes they do."

"No they dont."

"Yeah. They do."

"Fighting is wrong, it only leads to death!"

Mello rolled his eyes.

"So what? There's plenty of death in the world! It shouldn't even affect anyone anymore!"

Narumi was silent, her eyes gleaming with wetness.

Mello's eyes widened. He quickly thought of an excuse.

"Not that that's a good thing... We'd all be terrible people if we were unaffected by something like that."

Narumi's eyes widened, and she closed them and smiled slightly. "You're right!" she said, suddenly cheery.

Mello paused and stared at her awkwardly. She stared back, confused. Finally, she spoke.

"Can we... finish the tour?" she asked.

Mello blinked his eyes, and shook his head, as if shaking himself out of his own trance.

"Right! Right. Yeah," he stuttered, bright red at his own stupidity. He began walking, but was tugged back, yet again, by Narumi. He looked back at Narumi with a baffled expression.

"Can we... stop holding hands?" she asked, her face turning a faint pink.

Mello's baffled expression only grew more so, until he realized he was still holding Narumi's hand. He turned and even brighter red than before.

"If you can keep up, then I'll let go."

Narumi nodded, and Mello let go, finally continuing their tour.

He sped ahead, muttering throughout the halls again.

And although Mello didn't mention it, or act smug about it, it turned out that Narumi couldn't keep up like she promised. Mello smirked, looking away from her as she ended up holding onto his sleeve anyway.


	5. Unfamiliar

**A/N: Okay, since I took so uber long last time, I figured I'd skip my homework 'till tomorrow and make up for it with a quick update. I think I'm going to try and make the updates longer, I mean it might take you guys longer to read it than me when I read it over since when I write it I practically have it memorized, but I think they're too short and not very detailed. So yeah. Basic writing skills coming into action. :]] **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, you know who you are. Special thanks to Amethystte, for being so supportive so quickly each time I update, even if sometimes she's to lazy to log in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters, nor do I own Death Note itself. I do not own any of the songs that I may use.**

*******

Matt sat quietly below a tree, waiting for Mello, Clay, or Tray, or anyone really to come visit him. At the moment, he was too lazy to get up and find someone to talk to, as well as to competitive against Bowser to lose his DS game. He was wearing a plain, long-sleeved blue-shirt today, a bit of a change in social progress. But that was pretty much all the difference he had today, besides the fact that he was getting a little bit tan.

A little bit...

So, here he sat as he tapped furiously on the buttons, making Mario jump to avoid Bowser's flames. He thought of many things while doing so. Homework, briefly. Near, offhandedly. Mello, by habit. Clay and Tray, chuckling while doing so. And Narumi.

Narumi had been attending Wammy's for nearly three weeks now. Three weeks of which Mello hogged her free time with questions like, "What's your favorite subject?" and "Who's your favorite author?"

Of course, Matt had been devastated when he had heard that Mello had given her the tour on his own, while Matt was stuck in class learning about things he'd already figured out for himself. But, with all that reputation that he had, calm, easygoing, intelligent, humor-filled... he'd had to keep his cool around Mello. Especially when he knew Mello would only make fun of him for losing his temper with irritating comments like, "Geez, Matt, calm down, you can always make out with her later," or "God, Matt, you're acting like a psycho boy-friend." Matt resented these comments, and Mello knew it, but each time one of these little slews were made, Matt merely smirked and went about his business.

And sure, Mello had been hogging Matt's new curiosity. His new toy. A new game to figure out. A new game to complete. But there were other things he could explore. Could read ahead in all of his subjects and see how far he could go before he learned something new. See if he could get ahead of Mello, just to piss him off.

He'd probably been capable of that a long time ago, but Mello had been so proud at his place. Second place. But he craved for first place. Craved to be the best, craved for more and more attention, even if he didn't realize it. And more than anything....

He absolutely _craved_ to beat Near.

Matt tapped his shoe against his other. He didn't understand why Mello wouldn't grasp the fact that nobody got anything they wanted. He, of all people, should have known that.

And so should Matt have. He hadn't been able to talk to Narumi for quite a while. Meanwhile, he was ignoring Mello. Mello wouldn't even sit in their group anymore at lunch. He would sit at Narumi's end of the lunch table, in another corner by the big window that viewed over Winchester. Matt couldn't stand the waythat Mello would look over at him... smirk.... and then look away. Like he was actually trying to take her away.

But Matt knew better. Matt knew that that was just his normal smile, and Mello couldn't change that. He just wasn't... programmed to genuinely smile. So whilst daring to look at him, he reminded himself time and time again.... he's not trying to make you jealous.... that's just the way he is....

Matt did not stare. Nor did he glare. He simply looked away, staring out the same window that Narumi did as Mello talked of pointless things to her, and as she answered cheerily, sometimes commenting about how gorgeous she thought Winchester was.

Matt could talk for hours with her about how gorgeous he thought Winchester was as well. The twins, as well as Mello, would just disregard it and call him a queer. That was very offensive to homosexuals, and Matt.

Matt didn't like it one bit, especially when he knew that Mello would talk to Narumi about that kind of stuff, just because he obviously had this weird creepy crush on her. Mello would never admit it, but Matt just knew these things. He'd known Mello forever, and he could read Mello like he knew his future. To him, Mello was just a memorized book, too familiar to be explored.

"Hi, Matt," said a small voice.

Matt knew that voice like the back of his hand. He knew the pattern of her calm, even voice, and he admired every pitch of it. Matt had no doubts, he didn't know about love, but he was sure this girl was enamoring him. Intentionally or not, it was still happening to him. He looked up to see her back to him, eyeing down the street of the orphanage.

"Hi," he said quietly.

He'd known how much she'd looked forward to coming to this spot, looking down the street to see what was there, compared to the overview on the third floor in the lunchroom. And he'd also known that she was disappointed with what she'd come up with. He frowned at the so visible feelings she was allowing him to see. She didn't seem to hide away like all the others had when they'd first came here. As if she'd had nothing to hide. Matt studied her face intently, as she turned her head to stare at something of more satisfaction to the eye. A meadow of daffodils, just a couple of meters away from Matt. He watched her for a couple more seconds, not even realizing he had lost his game. She just stared at those flowers, and her hair swished in the light May breeze. This picture, to Matt, was the very definition of spring. Peace.

Matt looked down again, to turn off his game. This was his chance to steal her away from Mello, if only for an hour or two. If even that.

"What's up?" he asked. Narumi looked over at him, and smiled gratefully at his sudden enthusiasm in her.

"Just trying to find someone who'll be quiet for a little while. I have to admit, I enjoy Mello's company, but I also have to admit that I don't like being hammered with questions. He's not helping my discomfort right now," she replied. Matt smiled, a warm feeling increasing inside him at her irritation with Mello.

"I mean it's not that he's rude or anything... It's just that... well..." she stammered.

"He never shuts up," Matt interrupted. Narumi giggled.

"I wouldn't use a comment so snide, but it has about the same meaning I'm looking for."

Matt chuckled. He noted her appearance silently, as she stared back at the daffodils again. For the first time since she got here, she was wearing blue jeans, rather than a gorgeous, proper dress. It suited her well. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, her same glasses, black slipper-like dress-up shoes, and nothing was different with her hair. He smiled, as he took this as her adjusting to this orphanage. He decided to comment on this.

"I like your outfit. You never wear pants, only dresses."

"Thanks... You don't like my dresses?"

"No. It's not that. I'm just saying that jeans suit you really well. You look great."

She smiled a little.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked curiously.

"Eh. I dunno. Just saying, that's all."

They were silent for a little while. Matt stood up and took his normal stance behind her.

He inconspicuously took in her scent. She smelled of flowers. A lot of them. It wasn't perfume, he could tell. That type of product usually bothered his sensitive nose. After another minute or two, he spoke.

"So. Why are you out here?"

"Just... looking around."

"At Winchester, right?"

"...Yeah."

"I can show you a place where you can see the whole city clearly."

Narumi spun around quickly, evidently a habit she'd picked up from Mello. Matt frowned at Mello's brainwashing Narumi.

"Really, where!?"

"Come on."

Matt took Narumi's forearm in his strong grip, taking her to the willow tree at which he was leaning against only about a quarter-hour before.

"I hope you're good at climbing," Matt said.

"Yep, I am. Really good," she nearly bragged. Matt chuckled.

He climbed up to the first branch, with loads of leafy strands draping from branches. He grabbed Narumi's hand and pulled her up carefully.

This carried on for quite a while. The rest of the hour atleast. Occasionally, one of them would comment on how long it was taking, but otherwise, it stayed silent.

They'd finally gotten to the top of the tree, Narumi a branch below Matt. Matt instructed Narumi to observe as he jumped atop Wammy's orphanage, and for her to do the same. He stood upon the rather flimsy branch and did as he said. Narumi soon followed after, uncertainly. Matt assured her that he would catch her, should she fall. With such a reassurance, she leaped to the building, landing even more steadily than Matt had. Matt chuckled.

"You're like a koala."

Narumi giggled.

"I suppose I am. That's kind of nice, because koalas are really adorable!"

Matt couldn't help but blush at the thought of calling her cute. He couldn't just say it, but he could just tell himself he disguised it with calling her a koala. If only to make himself feel a little more courageous.

They walked to the middle of the building.

"Well, here it is. An overview of Winchester. Take a look," he said as he ran to sit over the edge of the tall building. Narumi did the same, taking a seat next to him.

It was easy to tell that she loved the view. It was what she'd been looking for, and Matt knew it.

"How is it that you have this way of knowing what people want?" Narumi asked, as if reading his mind. Matt chuckled at the thought.

"I don't. I just have this instinct at weird times that tell me to do things."

Narumi laughed. Matt grinned his lazy grin, letting uneven breaths escape as he tried not to chuckle at Narumi's quiet, poor attempt at an average laugh. She was definitely not an average person. Then again, who was?

They sat silently once more. Night was falling, and both of them knew they were in for a punishment if anyone found out that they weren't inside. And if Mello dared to snitch that his roomate wasn't in their room.

But at the moment, Matt didn't care. And Narumi didn't care.

"How did you find out about this place?" she asked suddenly, her eyes adorably drooping a little.

"I explored the whole orphanage on the first day, I discovered this by going through the emergency exit, but I decided that it'd be best to get here by nature. A-K-A, that tree."

Narumi hummed lowly. She nodded a little. Things were quiet for a little while longer, but she broke the silence again. Apparently she was in a talkative mood again.

"Why do you come here?"

Matt hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer that. In fact, he hadn't even really thought about it. They sat silent as Matt tried to find an answer.

A light breeze blew along their figures. Both of them shivered a little, and the night turned warm again as stars now shone over them.

This setting made Matt's answer appear quickly.

"To clear my head."

"I used to do that too. But it would be on my balcony."

Matt stayed quiet after that. Sooner or later, Narumi involuntarily leaned on Matt, falling to sleep. Matt chuckled and took her to the middle of the top of the building, putting his arm over her to keep her warm. It was an unfamiliar position to him, and he decided that he would like to explore it for a long time.

***

**A/N:**

**Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would have been out sooner but I had to restart my computer because of those weird Java Updates or whatever.**

**But anyway, R&R.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-Amaya**


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I kind of took a long time and most of you probably abandoned me, but that's okay because no matter what any one says or does, I AM finishing this story, no matter how much time it takes and no matter how busy I am. I WILL finish this story. But updates are going to slow down because we've got a couple projects going on so I'll be a bit busy, then by the end of the day I'll be all tuckered out and sleeping. So we'll see how it goes down. But we can't blame school this time because I just started writing this on Thursday. Lol.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. I don't own any of the songs that I may use.**

*******

Narumi woke up refreshed and ready for class, only to realize that it was Sunday. But she didn't particularly mind that, she could just go find Mello or Matt. At this point, Narumi was at an advantage to popularity with the boys on her side. Although since she never really did mind her social status, this small advantage was declined.

She lay in her bed, recalling the events of the past couple of weeks at this orphanage. Talking to Mello, eating lunch with Mello, walking to classes with Mello... and climbing a tree to the top of the building with Matt. Narumi giggled at the unique-ness of her and Matt's mini-adventure.

She dressed in a burgundy skirt that reached her knees. She wore black flip-flop sandals, and a form-fitting black long-sleeved shirt. She stepped out of her room in a bit of a rush, only to run into a person passing by her room. They both collapsed on the floor as Narumi's door slammed shut loudly, making them both wince.

"Sorry! Sorry! Completely my fault! Sorry, so sorry!" Narumi yelled. They both stood up at the same time as Narumi dusted of her skirt.

"That's quite alright, just watch where you're going next time," came a small, emotionless voice.

Narumi studied the boy for a minute as he did the same.

He was a slender boy with the palest skin she had ever seen. He wore a white dress shirt with blue jeans. His eyes were nearly black, and he had white, snowy hair. Narumi wondered if it was his normal hair color. She suddenly noticed the awkward silence. Tentatively, she held out her hand to the boy.

"I'm Narumi," she stated quietly. The boy did the same.

"I'm Near," he said.

He was so quiet that Narumi had to lean in to hear him. He briefly shook her hand and pulled away. They were silent, as they continued to study eachother, this time in not such an awkward silence.

Narumi broke the silence after a couple of minutes of staring, suddenly looking at a boquet of flowers down the hall.

"Mello told me about you," Narumi started, waiting to see if he reacted as they began to walk away from the girls' dorms.

She paused. He didn't seem surprised.

"You're not annoying at all," she continued.

They walked a little more as she waited for his reaction.

"At least _I_ don't think you are. Why doesn't Mello like you?" Narumi asked a little nosily.

"I have a feeling that he doesn't truly dislike me," Near stated.

"Then why does he act like it?"

"Basically, Mello feels intellectually inferior to me."

"...Why?"

"Do you remember your second week of attending Wammy's?"

"Yes."

"Do you recall children piling into the main room on the first floor?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why they were piling into that particular room?"

"No."

"Has Mello told you about rankings?"

"...No."

"Every month, at the end of the month, Roger posts ranks, or grades of the children staying here. Whoever gets the best ranks are on the first page. Whoever gets slightly above average ranks show up on the second page. Whoever gets slightly below average or lower are not listed."

Narumi nodded. They kept walking silently, each of them waiting for the other to break the silence. Near decided he would.

"You made it on the first page," he stated quietly.

Narumi jumped and looked over at him quickly.

"Really!?"

"Rank number fifteen."

"Wow! That's great!"

"Yes. Yes it is, indeed."

"... Do you think I'll be able to keep my place there?"

"Since you're new, that was probably just part of your grades. Chances are, you'll rank will move up when the May rankings are posted. Ms. Glass most likely just has to gather up your monthly percentages and find a suiting rank. But you'll be pushing quite a few students off the list," he explained.

They were silent for a little while again. Narumi broke the silence with a hesitant question.

"W-why do they post ranks?..." Narumi asked.

"L wanted to make a game out of learning because children weren't using their abilities to their full capacity. It didn't turn out as well as he planned, though. There are too many children fighting now."

"I'll say," Narumi giggled. Near's eyes brightened slighly but he didn't show any sign of joy.

They reached the stairs that led out of the girls' dorms.

"Why were you in the girls' dorms?" Narumi asked curiously.

"I was partnered with Samantha on a lab, so we finished it this morning."

"You mean Sammy?"

"I prefer using full names."

"Sammy's nice," Narumi said, completely disregarding Near's statement.

"That she is," Near agreed.

They were completely silent after that. Narumi followed Near to the cafeteria. They didn't have to discuss it, they were going to have a silent lunch together. It was as if they could communicate without talking.

Narumi filled a a plate with fruits, and Near did the same. They looked at eachother skeptically. Narumi giggled.

They sat at Narumi's normal table in the corner. Each observed the other as they both ate their fruit in silence. Narumi popped grapes in her mouth as Near ate a banana.

Mello and Matt walked in on their nearly private session. Their group were the only ones in the lunch room, excluding Near and Narumi.

Mello glared like he'd never glared before. _How DARE the big-headed twit trespass on MY territory!?_ he thought to himself.

Matt paid no mind, knowing Narumi was the friendliest person he knew, and that she would speak to anyone who spoke to her. Although, to him, it didn't look like they were speaking.

Mello lead the way to where Near and Narumi were sitting.

_This canNOT be good... _Tray thought.

Mello sat next to Narumi.

"Hey Narumi," he said cheerily.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Eating."

Sudden deja vu washed over Matt as he studied the scene. He grinned.

"How's it going Near?" Matt asked in a friendly tone.

"It goes well."

"That's great! So, what's with all this?" Matt asked, gesturing back and forth between Near and Narumi. Narumi giggled.

She stood and walked to Near's side, whispering something into his ear. A flash of amusement flickered across Near's face, but was slowly taken away by his mask. Near nodded at Narumi.

She looked at Matt and Mello, straight in the eye, deceit in her eyes that the two boys couldn't quite read for themselves. Narumi smiled.

"We're dating!" Narumi said sweetly.

Matt's eyes widened behind his goggles. Mello glared ferociously at Near. Matt chuckled in denial.

"You're kidding right?" Matt laughed.

Narumi shook her head. Matt frowned. Mello still glared. Near stared blankly at all of them, purposely changing the look in his eye as he looked at Narumi.

Clay and Tray thawed from their shock. Clay was the first to speak.

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! NEAR GOT A GIRLFRIEND!?" he cooed. A few passerbyers in the hallway turned and yelled, 'WHAT?!?!?'

Tray grinned and cooed in turn with his brother.

"That's so cute!!!!!!!" he said.

Near and Narumi blushed at the thought of it. Narumi reached to hold Near's hand, and Near gasped quietly at the sudden contact.

"You guys aren't dating!" Mello accused.

"Yes we are," Near replied. He was above deceit, but he couldn't escape the joy it brought him to see the priceless look on Mello's face.

Mello growled and stormed out of the room. Matt was frowning in absolute devastation. Clay and Tray were still grinning. The twins left with Mello.

"I think I'm going to go throw away my garbage," Near said.

"Okay," Narumi replied, "here, take mine too." and he did.

Near stood slowly and walked away.

Matt was silent, still staring at Narumi's flawless face in shock. His brow furrowed, and he spoke.

"You...you're really dating him? This wasn't just a trick?" Matt questioned sulkily, a sharp pain passing through his chest.

"Yes, I'm really dating Near," Narumi said almost guiltily. But it was her idea, she was going to live up to her trick's purpose.

Matt bowed his head and his frown deepened.

"Oh."

That was all he could manage before he walked calmly out of the room, head still bowed, still frowning. His eyes brimmed with tears.

Narumi frowned. She didn't think it would have such an impact on them all.

Near walked to the table and sat back down.

"Maybe we should tell them it was a trick. It sort of look like Mello and Matt were... angry. Or sad. Or something along those lines," she said.

"We will. Soon enough," Near spoke.

Narumi smirked at his evil thinking behind his emotionless mask. She nodded and they went to the common room where they did puzzles for the rest of the day. Narumi's presence confused Linda, but she had no problem with painting two people today.


	7. Teaming Up

**A/N: Lol, I just realized that I didn't put an ending note on my last update. I'm trying to update as quick as I can, and I figured I'd do my science during math tomorrow. Mr. Mears is going to be a total jerk about it, but that's okay. I forgot to mention that 'Ms. Glass,' mentioned in the last chapter, is actually based off of my favorite teacher in the school in C-Town. But yeah, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of Death Note's characters. I do not own any of the songs that I may use.**

*******

Nothing was normal anymore. As much as they tried to hide it, Matt and Mello knew that there was tension in the air when they talked about Near and Narumi's relationship. In fact, it was painfully noticeable. They were both jealous, and both aware that the other was too. Mello didn't sit next to Narumi anymore. The Kilium twins and Matt didn't get into their morning and afternoon fights, they sensed the tension just like Mello did. Everything from before only two months ago, everything the boys worked for was falling apart, and everyone in Wammy's knew it.

Mello didn't strive for his academic victory against Near. Matt didn't play video games as much as he did before. Matt sat on the top of Wammy's roof, and Mello sat at the end of the football field, every single day.

They were both getting sick of it. Sick of watching Near and Narumi. Sick of their constant sulking. Sick of their depleting enthusiasm. Sick of watching Narumi being stolen away. Most importantly, sick of watching their life-long friendship being decapitated by the minute.

After about 2 weeks of this nonsense, Mello was fed up. He decided, hestitantly might I add, that he would swallow his pride. So the next day, while Matt walked outside, Mello walked behind him. He tried hard to keep his distance. He was as silent as he could be, occasionally stumbling over fancy decoration carpets, cursing Watari's medieval taste. As they Mello watched from the front of the building around the corner, Matt climbed up a tree. A _weeping willow_.

_You have to be _fucking_ kidding me._

Mello glared as Matt's feet climbed steadily along the branches, getting more confident as after about a half an hour, he was at the middle of the tree.

_I'm starting to get better at climbing,_ Matt thought, _...Like a koala._

Mello watched Matt for a little while longer. He waited until Matt was a couple more branches up from the middle, and dashed inside toward the fire escape.

_There's no fucking way he's making me climb a tree. Out of the question. Dumb fucker._

He got to the bright red door and sprinted up the stairs faster than he knew he was capable. He got to the top and heard leaves rustling and a small pouncing sound on the top of a building. He closed the door to the stairs and turned around, ready to propose his plan to Matt.

"Mells?" Matt said quietly.

Mello paused, and realized that he hadn't planned on what he was going to say. After a couple of seconds of fiddling with the sides of his belt, as well as the belt loops, Mello finally spoke.

"Hey," he said tentatively. He stared at the ground, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"...Hi."

The boys were silent, unable to speak. This small session was unfamiliar, as they hadn't spoken like actual friends in over a month. Mello wasn't sure how to react to the silence. He expected, like always, that they would just ease into a conversation about nothing. It had always been that way. Where was it now?

Suddenly, Mello remembered the purpose of breaking the tension between he and Matt.

"Listen to me," Mello began. Matt nodded reassuringly, allowing Mello to resume with his smart-ass essence that he always seemed to have with him. Mello was confident, so Matt wasn't bothered by that.

Mello hesitated.

"...You and I both know that Near and Narumi don't belong together," Mello stated. It _was_ truth after all.

Mello shuddered, and continued, "Just the sound of their names being mentioned in the same sentence, using a pronoun to fit both of them without having to speak more words... it's just sickening. I just can't watch them anymore."

Matt looked down, resting his hands on his hips.

"And Near doesn't even..." his voice gave in, and as Mello coughed, he regretted what he had begun to say and just stopped talking.

They were silent.

Mello messed with his belt loops again. He was growing more and more rueful of his actions and uncomfortable of the silence. Matt chuckled as he remembered that Mello absolutely hated silence.

"Near doesn't even what?" Matt asked, mildly curious of the insults Mello would most likely throw at the small, incredible little genius.

"He doesn't even.... he doesn't try. He doesn't try to.... make her happy... to kiss her gently like I would. He's just... not boyfriend material, and of all people, Narumi chose _him?_"

Matt trembled, automatically angry at Mello's words.

'_Like I would, he says. If you got something you thought was better on impulse, you'd give her up immediately.'_

He didn't say it, but Mello could sense that Matt was angry by his unnecessary comment. They just knew each other that way. He started pulling at the hem of his pocket, tight against his skin. Just by looking at his best friend's angered form, Mello felt guilty, and he knew it was only his best friend's intense emotions that could make him feel that way. He sighed.

"Look," Mello started weakly, "I know you like her... you know... like that."

Matt blushed and smiled. And he thought he was hiding it.

"And obviously, I just told on myself," Mello continued. He grinned.

"But you know what I really want?"

Matt looked up at the hurting boy across from him.

Mello's eyes burned with a familiar hateful passion, and he growled quietly, pausing for a second. He clenched his fist, some of his knuckles cracking as he did so.

"I just want to get him back."

Matt raised a brow, smirking at the predictability of the leather-wearing blonde.

"I want to.... I just want to... see him at his weakest state..."

Matt rolled his eyes behind his goggles, ready for the rambling speech of Mello.

"To see him so broken that it's unrepairable. To just... I want..." Mello couldn't describe that dislike he felt towards Near. Never in his life had he hated someone _so_ damn much. Mello glared at the ground, imagining that instead of Wammy's below that, it was Hell, and Near was burning in it. He grinned.

"Mells, you okay?" Matt asked. Mello's grin turned to a frown at Matt's interruption of his fantasies. And soon his fantasies of malice and frowns of annoyance turned to a stressed, worried expression that had become familiar during the past weeks.

"Matt..." Mello muttered, "help me get him back."

Matt's teasing smile turned to a frown.

"No."

Mello looked up in surprise at the disobedience of his life-long companion. "Why not?!" Mello was bewildered at his friend's reluctance to the blonde's satisfaction. The boy was just too used to getting what he wanted.

"You're going to get us in trouble with some stupid, irrational trick. We both know that."

"I will not! We're just going to play a few tricks... and maybe start a fire."

"No. I'm not going to help you. You always come to me for help and expect me to do it right away. Well, not this time. I'll be your bail outta' trouble, like always, but I'm not getting involved in the plan."

Mello glared ferociously. "Yes, you are!" he shouted.

Matt chuckled, knowing Mello wouldn't dare shove him while they were on the top of the building. Even Mello wasn't emotional enough to want to do that during a moment of dismay on the top of a building.

"No. I'm not," the gamer replied calmly.

"Come on!" Mello urged. Matt simply shook his head.

"Fine, but you have to help me come up with the plans."

"Wow, I figured you'd already have one."

"I do!" Mello yelled.

"But it will probably fail miserably, and that's why you need my help," Matt said, lighting up a cigarette.

Mello acted on the instinct he counted on his whole life.

"GET THAT STUPID CANCER STICK OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Mello shouted, pouncing at Matt.

The addicted little red head looked up in horror to see an angry Mello jumping at him. He put his hands out to push Mello away, which surprisingly worked. He took the cigarette out of his mouth in a forfeit.

"Here, take it. I don't want to get beat up," Matt whined.

Mello laughed and stomped out the cigarette.

"Let's go inside," Mello murmurred.

Both the boys were grinning, and even though they were both in the worst state of their lives, they were _almost_ content.

***


	8. Watching

**A/N: Hey what's up reviewers, (if any)? I know it took a while last time, and I was in such a hurry that I didn't read through it, so you'll probably notice the error I did. But I'm just trying to update as fast as I can. Here's the next chapter.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. I do not own any songs that I may use.**

*******

Mello and Matt sat quietly in their room, Mello leaning quietly against a pillow on his bed, and Matt frowning in concentration, of course, playing games. The tension was eased a lot, but they both still knew the tension existed. They didn't mind it much though.

Mello had taken no action since the day before when he and Matt stood on the roof of Wammy's discussing _that._

Mello shuddered.

So many plans were coursing through Mello's evil brain that he couldn't pick which one that he wanted to do. But he needed to choose fast. He doubted that it would happen, but he didn't want Near to start becoming boyfriend material before he could catch him in his normal, emotionless state. Mello smirked.

He stood and left the room silently, leaving his gamer-friend to doze off eventually in the too-early morning darkness. Near was still usually awake at this time, and even though he would really hate himself for this, what he always tried to avoid was what he had to do. He had to study Near. Intently.

Mello hated this fact, but he knew that he really had to find out Near's exact motives each 24 hour beginning. His schemes would never work if he didn't do this. But in the process, he was punishing himself oh-so-much.

As Mello's shoes made it sound like he was stomping through the halls, he growled quietly and took them off, opening Linda's door which was conveniently next to where he was standing, and leaving them there. He really didn't care for entering others' rooms, but he felt he should leave a note without damaging any of her belongings. So he did.

After doing so, he really moved quietly, but still, the little white-haired prodigy had great hearing, so Mello knew that he had to try harder. Mello reached the game room, and smirked because he knew that Near would be here, completing the puzzle he completed numerous times every day. The boy was had _extreme_ insomnia. He never slept. Ever. So this was what he did at night.

Mello was irritated, and he doubted that anything new would happen. He wondered how someone could repeat something over and over again. It was just so... so... OCD type.

Mello smirked at the thought.

"I know you're there Mello," Near stated monotonously.

Mello almost gasped, but refused to be surprised by Near, or any other feeling caused by Near besides annoyance.

"So what?"

"Why are you watching me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really, I'm only mildly curious. I didn't realize it would bother you so much to ask."

"Well, it does! So don't ask."

"Alright. I'm fine with not knowing."

Mello glared at him. Near just continued his puzzle.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Near asked coldly.

"No..."

"Mello, let me ask you something," Near began. Mello was silent.

"It's about my relationship with Narumi," Mello clenched his fists, "Does it bother you?"

Mello didn't react. They were silent for a couple of minutes, before Near spoke again.

"Do you find it annoying that I am dating Narumi?" he persisted.

Mello didn't answer, so Near decided to rephrase the question.

"Would you have wanted to date Narumi had I not gotten to her first?"

Mello bowed his head and sat on the threshold of the door.

"Why don't you answer my questions, Mello?"

Mello refused to answer.

"Would you want me to break up with her so that you could date her?" Near was determined to get Mello's attention.

Mello's eyes widened. Near couldn't possibly be serious. Would he actually end their relationship so I could date her? And if so, how does he benefit?

"Just kidding," Near interrupted his thoughts.

A dark feeling rose up within Mello. How _dare _he tease Mello with such a tempting subject! He would make sure that Near would pay the price. To think that Mello actually believed him for a second. He was so filled with hope for that one second, but he was shot down by the one person he hated the most. Of course he wanted him to end the relationship... unless Narumi was _actually _happy...

"Mello, if you have nothing to say, please to do not watch me, I find it very uncomfortable."

And Mello stood and left.

***

**A/N: Yeah, I know, that was kind of a jip of a chapter. Lol. It'll get better. I had a plan for this chapter, but I forgot what it was, so I just finished it really quickly. **

**Please Review!!!**

**It'll be better next chapter! Promise!!!!**

**-Amaya**


	9. Back To Square One

**A/N: Yeah I know it's been a couple days, eh? Well, here it is now! Hope you enjoy it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the songs I may use.**

*******

The next day, Narumi quietly read a book in the giant library at Wammy's. She was very content reading this book, but was rudely interrupted by someone randomly pushing her off her chair. She whimpered and looked up, only to see none other than the Orphanage Brat, Courtney. Narumi hadn't met Courtney until Courtney started picking on her. And again, by one more person, Courtney became known, and vice-versa.

"Hey, loser. Stop spending so much time at the library!" Courtney yelled.

"What's wrong with the library?" Narumi said.

"It's for losers! Oh wait, nevermind, you fit right in!" Courtney mocked.

"Very clever..." Narumi muttered sarcastically.

Courtney walked away with a scowl on her face. She wore way too much make-up and that made her look even more hideous with a scowl on her face. Her too-short skirts usually distracted people from her face, though.

Narumi giggled quietly at Courtney's appearance. Her parents would have grounded her for life had she worn something like that.

Just as she got up to the table she was sitting at, she realized that Courtney had taken the book that she was reading. Narumi scowled just as Courtney had moments before, and left the Media Center, silently brooding on how much she disliked the older girl.

But then, one more thing occurred to her, and though she really didn't want to confront Courtney, she had also taken the bookmark Near had given to her inside the book.

She power-walked back into the library and went to the shelves where she had seen Courtney looking at Romance books.

"Courtney," Narumi called, "I'm fine with you taking that book, but there's a book mark inside that I prize very much. Will you please give it back to me?"

Courtney smirked.

"No. It's mine now."

"But... Near gave it to me."

"Oh, your little boyfriend? If you ask me, he's not even fit to be a boyfriend. Why should it mean so much to you if it was given to you by the pale-faced loser?"

"I care about Near very much, and I cherish all the gifts that people bestow upon me, so please, give me back my book mark!" Narumi raised her voice.

"Narumi," came a familiar voice. Narumi smiled and turned around to be greeted by Mello.

"What's up?" he asked.

"HI MELLO! Oh my gosh hi!" Courtney yelled in Mello's face.

Mello nodded in her direction, raising an eyebrow at Narumi.

"Err... she sort of took my book. I'm not really like... talking to her," Narumi added, completely regretting it, because she didn't want Mello to be mad at Courtney.

Just as she had hoped he wouldn't, Mello looked at Courtney with a look of hatred and malice.

"Give her back her book," Mello commanded.

Courtney immediately did so, glaring in Narumi's direction.

Narumi smiled and took out the book mark in her book, reading it over.

'Love is like a butterfly. It goes wherever it pleases, and pleases wherever it goes.'

"Thank you," Narumi mumbled to no one in particular.

Mello stared Narumi down, and then read her bookmark.

He scowled, knowing somewhere deep down, that this was a gift from Near to Narumi.

"Do you have plans for today?" Mello suddenly asked.

"Not really, I was just going to see what Near was doing," Narumi stated. Whether she admitted it or not, she had actually grown fond of the small boy.

Mello narrowed his eyes slightly.

"He's always doing puzzles, so that's probably what he's going to do today."

"Who knows? Maybe I can drag him outside for once," Narumi joked.

"I doubt it, that loser hardly even moves," Courtney interrupted. Mello tried to restrain a grin at her insult.

"He might," Narumi said, walking away from both of them.

She quickly check out her book and left to the game room.

As she entered through the door, she immediately noticed Linda and smiled. Linda did the same. Narumi looked at the painting Linda was doing. It was of Narumi in the middle of the picture, her brown hair blowing in the wind, Linda, with no such mess blowing in the wind, and Near, with a hat on and a white fur coat. Narumi giggled and said it was cute. Linda thanked her gratuitously.

"Hey Near, I have a question," Narumi stated.

Near nodded and made a small grunting noise. Narumi took this as her queue to ask her question.

"Will you come outside with me? Both of you actually. I want to see how that painting goes," Narumi said, gesturing to Linda's canvas.

Near looked up from his puzzle. He studied Narumi for a couple of minutes. He had also grown quite fond of this girl, though it was easy for him to grow fond of anyone, even if he never showed it.

He saw something in her eyes. A look of anticipation, a look of desire. He smirked only slightly.

"Who is bothering you?" he questioned. Narumi stepped back one small step.

"What do you mean!?" she asked too quickly to be reasonable.

"If there is something you want to prove, I'm fine with going to the playground, but I just want to know the purpose."

Narumi was silent for about a minute before she finally registered the statement.

"Courtney and Mello.... they both think that you'll never go outside... and I think you're perfectly capable of that."

"Why do you let them bother you so, Narumi?"

"I just think it's unfair that they treat you less than themselves. Matt fairly treats you! Why can't Mello be like him?"

"Everyone is their own person, Narumi. Mello will grow out of it sooner or later. Now come, let's go outside. Will you be joining us, Linda?"

Linda finished painting a small bold line that was the outlining of her curly blonde pig-tails. She put the paintbrush back into her box of paints and nodded at Near. She handed the paintint to Narumi.

"Be VERY careful, okay? Don't let any of the paint smudge."

Narumi nodded obediently and held the gorgeous painting far from her body. Near smiled at her position as they all walked out the door, Near carrying a puzzle and box full of paints, Linda carrying a box full of paint brushes, and Narumi carrying the canvas.

As they reached the playground outside of the orphanage, they all took in a large breath of fresh air. Narumi sat on a small swingset after giving Linda her painting. She put all of her supplies down in the pea rocks and began painting once more. Near watched Narumi sit motionlessly on her swing and put down his puzzle. He walked behind her and began pushing her.

Narumi giggled.

"Near? Is something wrong? Because either we're entering some sort of alternate universe, or you're performing physical activity," Narumi joked.

Near smiled slightly. He continued pushing her, and then after a while, waited for her swing to become motionless once more. He then began pushing her again.

As the swing became motionless for a second time, she put a hand out in Near's direction, motioning for him to stop.

"Are you having fun, Near?" she asked.

Near stood there and thought for a moment, analyzing this feeling he was having.

Finally, he performed a large grin, surprising Narumi.

"Yes, I am. I am having very much fun."

Narumi giggled.

"Good."

Meanwhile, Mello and Matt watched the entire scene from a swing set away.

"Gross. I don't get how she likes him so much," Mello complained, playing with the hem of his silk shorts.

"I don't blame him. If she's happy, then I'm happy.... sort of..." Matt added. Mello chuckled at his friend's indecisiveness.

All of a sudden, Clay and Tray came up from behind the two best friends and knocked them off their swings.

"Hey mates!" they greeted simultaneously.

Mello grunted and Matt jumped up, greeting them as well.

"Hey," the gamer said nonchalantly, as if nothing had just happened.

"We need a couple more players for the basketball game," Clay stated.

"You wanna play?" Tray asked.

Almost immediately, Matt and Mello said, "That's what she said."

All the boys laughed and walked to the basketball court. Mello and Matt both looked back to Narumi every couple of minutes. They purposely tried to get fouls so they had a chance to look at her while the other team had their free shot.

*******

**A/N: Yeah, I know. This is sort of like the beginning, only Near and Narumi are a lot closer. Near and Narumi; isn't that starting to sound a little better now that we know what their relationship is like. Of course Matt and Mello are still jealous, but we'll see how it goes. xP**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Amaya**


	10. End of the Semester

**A/N: Okay, I was gonna totally disregard this whole chapter until like... Christmas, but then I was all... "Crap. Reviewers. Story. = More reviews." So yeah here's the next chapter.**

**I know not a great pep talk for this chapter. Let's try again. **

**OMG GUYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! xD**

**This takes place about a week after last chapter, k? K.**

**OH BY THE WAY! After you read this, go read **_**Shoot Your Gun**___**by **_**GiggleParade**_**!!! It's such an epic story! I highly recommend it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the songs that I may use.**

*******

Three figures gathered around the little albino, one in worry, two in boredom.

Matt sat silently, indulged in his video game, Mello sat just as so, engulfed in his chocolate, Narumi breathed heavily, worried for Near.

"Near, are you sure you don't want me to get you some water, or maybe some cough drops, or some soup?" Narumi asked, hammering the poor little sick boy with questions.

"I'm fine, Narumi. Just go and play or something. I don't want you to get sick as well," Near replied with a stuffy nose.

"Are you sure?" Narumi asked. Near nodded.

"Okay, but I'll be coming to check on you during the day. Stay warm!"

Near hummed quietly in reassurance as the three thirteen-year-olds left.

Narumi closed the door quietly and walked with the two boys who didn't seem to pay attention to anything else besides what was in their hands.

"I really hope he feels better by the end of the day," Narumi murmured.

Mello rolled his eyes, for once annoyed by Narumi. Matt smiled a little.

"He'll be okay. I'm sure of it," Matt said encouragingly.

Narumi was silent, and then she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. He'll be fine."

"We should probably get to class now..." Mello interrupted.

"Oh yeah, right. It's Friday, isn't it?" Matt muttered. Mello nodded vacantly.

So the three parted ways to get their supplies from their rooms, and to be yelled at by the Math teacher for being late.

***

By lunch that day, Narumi was going crazy, wanting to make sure her fake boyfriend was okay. She knew she wouldn't ever see Near that way and vice versa, but it didn't hurt to make sure he was okay.

"Narumi, I'm sure he's fine, now go grab something to eat!" Matt said exclaimed.

"Arrgh! But what if he went to grab a tissue... and his head exploded! No, no, what if the worst thing in the world happened?!?! He got up to take a shower because he was really cold and thought a shower would help warm him up, and he slipped and fell out the window!" Narumi's overactive imagination was getting the best of her.

Mello laughed a little.

"Narumi, sit down. I'll go get you some food, and you eat, and then we'll go check on Near, okay?" Mello calmed her.

Narumi pouted and nodded as the twins sat down.

"Ello, mate," they greeted her as Mello and Matt went to get their lunch.

"Hello there," Narumi replied timidly.

The twins chuckled at the shyness of her. They were still in shock that Matt and... Mello of all people would have a crush on such a timid girl.

Mello and Matt came back to their table and briefly fought to sit down next to Narumi, eyeing each other intensely. Matt reluctantly forfeited, knowing fighting Mello over Narumi would probably get him beat up.

Mello handed Narumi her lunch. It didn't consist of much, because he knew she didn't like eating. She drank too much water to want to eat a lot.

Matt simply ate an apple, and of course, Mello ate a bar of chocolate. Mello looked over to Narumi, watching as she silently ate her salad.

Even as she ate, anyone could see that she still seemed graceful. She always had.

Mello was the first to break the silence, because for once, the twins weren't talking. They were to mesmerized by how concentrated Mello seemed on Narumi.

"You should really eat more, Narumi," Mello said.

Narumi looked over at him confusedly. She giggled a little.

"Says you. You never eat anything besides chocolate," she laughed.

"I eat things besides chocolate!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, if they're chocolate-covered," Matt interrupted. The whole group started laughing.

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Matt."

Matt looked at Mello with a confused expression. Mello had never seemed that irritable when he made jokes about him. Mello put his hand on his forehead with a red face and looked down at his food. Only then did Matt realize his mistake sabotage against his friend. He scooted over a little and whispered an apology in Mello's ear. Mello briefly looked over and got up to leave the room, dumping his lunch in the garbage on the way out.

Matt stared after him with regret.

---

Mello sat in the back of the room in their last class. The semester was ending today, so the overall scores of the last four months were being added up. He was anxious to wake up tomorrow to see the scores, to see that he beat Near. He also remembered that it had been about 2 and a half months since Narumi arrived. He smiled briefly but began thinking about scores again.

He glared down in frustration at his desk. He looked up and scanned the room, briefly stopping on Matt, who had decided not to sit beside Mello today, staring at Narumi for half a minute, and landed on the board. On the board were Math equations. He wondered why for only a second before remembering that Mrs. Mogen taught Math as well as History, and would be teaching him next semester when his schedule was changed a little.

Mello looked back down to his desk, or rather, the book that he was supposed to be following along to. He looked at the people's book at the table next to him and realized he was two pages behind. He flipped the two pages and waited for the next person to read so he could catch up to where they were. Mrs. Mogen was hesitant on her choosing, and ended up 'drawing sticks,' a simple first grade trick that some junior high and high school teachers still use.

"Mello, will you please read the next paragraph for us?" Mrs. Mogen said in a stern voice.

Mello put his head in his hand and hesitated.

"Is there a problem, Mello?" Mrs. Mogen questioned.

"Er... I don't know where we left off..." Mello stated tentatively.

Mrs. Mogen nearly glared and called on Near, the worst possible next person to read.

"Follow along Mello," Mrs. Mogen reminded him. Mello nodded, his eyes burning with fury at the teacher.

Finally, as Near finished off the lesson, the bell rang and Mello left the classroom quickly.

It would be a four-day weekend as the semester ended, and that gave Mello plenty of time to meet with his teachers, retrieve his text books, and get ahead for the next semester. He would do that the day after tomorrow.

"Mello?" called a familiar female voice.

Mello instantly spun around, dropping his books in the process. The familiar girl, Narumi, giggled and bent down to help pick up his books.

"Sorry," Mello muttered.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You're the one whose books dropped," Narumi mumbled, concentrating on holding her books and picking up Mello's.

Mello smiled a little. To be honest, he really didn't know why he had said sorry. Truthfully, he didn't know why he did a lot of the things that he did these days around the girl. He just did, and it was much too predictable how he would act around her nowadays.

As they finished picking up Mello's books, they stood up slowly, silently. They stared at eachother for a moment, before Mello realized what was going on. His face heated up and he looked away a little before looking back at her intense gaze again. He spoke.

"Umm.... what did you need?" he asked.

Narumi shook her head a little, as if realizing something important.

"Oh! Right! Will you come with me to get my schedule tomorrow? I haven't received it from any of the teachers, though the Math instructor informed me that he would give it to me today," she explained.

Mello nearly laughed at her incredible detail. He nodded briefly, hesitantly turning away.

"Umm... Mello? One more thing..."

Mello turned around once more. He raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for her to say something. She put her two forefingers together while carrying her books with her left arm.

"I... I've been deceiving you... I have a big secret to tell you... it's about Near..."

---

**A/N: Arrgh!!! I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger! I wasn't going to do it for a little while because I was just like, "Wow, they're going to be pissed," but then I was like, "Nah... They're some loyal peepz."**

**Anyway, to entertain you with something more than my story and pissing you off with my cliffhanger, read through the chapter and try and find a helpful diet hint!**

**And you'll be happy to know that I actually read through it this time! :]]**

**Again, though, read **_**Shoot Your Gun **_**by **_**GiggleParade**_**! I'd put the link but I forgot how to do that, lol. So just like. search it up. :]**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter, alright?! Love you guys lots! **

**-Amaya **

**P.S.**

**Mrs. Mogen is actually an English teacher in our school, but she seems like the history type cuz she's really old and cranky lol.**


	11. Feel Good Inc

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO!!!! *Does epic happy birthday dance that I made up* :]]] YOU'RE LIKE..... (how old is he this year? xD) 90! **

**Anyway, I tried my best to get this out on Mello's birthday, and guess what? SUCCESS. Neener neener neener. :]]**

**HAPPPY BIRRRRRRRRTHDAY SEXY BLONDE OMG FUCKING LEATHER CLAD MELLO!!!!! Really. You're really sexy. xD**

**OH! AAAAANNDD. Go read **_**Shoot Your Gun**_** by **_**GiggleParade!!!!!**_** ...*Cricket sounds* **

**Really.... Doit. NAO. xD *Audience Aplause***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Disclaimer: Heh. You didn't think I'd forget, did you? I don't own Death Note or any of the songs I may use. **

**BY THE WAY, those of you who have been alerting and favoriting this story... don't think I'm not watching you! xD JK. And thanks for reviewing everyone, you know who you are.**

**---**

_"I... I've been deceiving you... I have a big secret to tell you... It's about Near..."_

---

Mello watched intensely, waiting for her to continue. Her wide brown eyes were half-lidded, and the lashes framing her eyes prevented him from seeing their color. He watched with anticipation as she walked closer to him.

"I..." she stuttered.

Narumi hadn't thought it would be this difficult to tell him. This lie had been happening for a month now, and she'd grown so accustomed to it that she had no idea how to let it go. So she simply walked toward him, and led him to her room.

They walked for about a quarter hour, taking a while, purposely slowing down getting to her room.

"Narumi, what is it?" Mello asked when they were at her door. Narumi's eyes began to water, and a small whimper accidently escaped her lips. Her eyes widened at this unfamiliar sound.

"Narumi!" he nearly shouted, shocked to see her strong interior being crushed by her state of mind.

She shook her head and dusted her shoulders, courage sweeping up through her again. She wouldn't cry. Not after all these months. Not after gaining so much. She wouldn't lose it all with just a tear.

She stood tall and opened her door. She beckoned to him once she was inside. Mello hesitated, for he had never been inside the girl's room, or seen any of her property unless it was school supplies. But he took four tentative strides into her room. She closed the door and placed her books on her dresser. Her room was neat, overall, but she hadn't figured out why she had led Mello to her room.

Meanwhile, Mello was stiff as a board, not knowing how to react in a lady's room, especially Narumi's. He looked down at his feet, but upon realizing this was rude, he looked up. He hadn't cared about manners before, but he knew he had to now. He didn't want to mess his friendship with Narumi up.

"You can... put your stuff on my desk if you want," Narumi murmured.

Mello nodded and walked over to her desk, placing his books on the smooth wooden top. As he walked, he noticed a vanilla fragrance, the same of Narumi's that sent shivers up his spine. Through all of this, he was so angry at himself for letting himself fall in love, especially with such an independent girl.

Mello stopped at the thought. Love? He had never thought of it so deeply, but now that he was here, surrounded by only Narumi's fragrance, and only Narumi's belongings, he couldn't help but think that no other word could describe the wonderful feeling, yet the feeling he hated the most.

Mello stared into space as Narumi sat on her bed silently. Eventually, Mello decided to sit at her desk. There was a certain comfort that lingered in the air, and the moment wasn't awkward, because even though they were both silent, the presence of each other felt... right.

Mello had eventually taken to staring at Narumi's face. It twisted into different emotions, and he smiled at some of them, and frowned at others. After a while, Narumi looked up to Mello and he looked away slightly, feeling a little guilty for staring at her so much.

She looked to him with great intensity, and he sat straight, knowing she would speak and knowing it was important.

Narumi felt the time was right. In the silence, both staring at each other, whether Mello reacted well or not, she tried to put it bluntly. And she did well.

"Near's not my boyfriend," she said suddenly.

Mello's eyes widened. He didn't understand. Had they broken up? Had something gone wrong? Did Near do something to her? Did she do something to Near?

Questions swirled and swirled throughout Mello's confused mind and he raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. Narumi hadn't been looking his way, and he wanted to tell her to elaborate. He was at a loss for words, though. He forced them out, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"... Not your boyfriend?..." he sputtered out, as if the sound of it was way too unfamiliar for him.

Narumi bowed her head in regret.

"It's... what I was going to tell you..." she said.

Mello shook his head. Honestly, he had completely forgot that she had to tell him something. But he still didn't understand why Near wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

"I... I don't understand..." he said quietly, feeling dumb for not getting it.

Narumi stood up, and her face looked as cold as concrete. Mello had never seen her look so... so... cruel. So much like him. But something about the unhappiness of her eyes made her not enjoy it.

"It was a trick all along, Mello. We were just going to say we were dating for a few days and... well... it went a little further than that. Near didn't want to stop teasing you, but it wasn't very fun when I saw how hurt you guys looked," her face was getting weaker and weaker as she muttered each word, confessing quietly, "And Matt... he just... he endures it so much but I know he doesn't like it. How can friends feel so strongly about their friends' relationships?" she had to stop to breathe, and her breathing was getting heavy.

Mello couldn't understand why they had kept the 'trick' up so long. Now it was his turn for his eyes to water. He couldn't believe she had lied to him, and he hadn't even suspected it.

Narumi didn't want to force her emotions back anymore. She needed something to happen, she needed some sort of release, but not here. Not now.

A small whimper left her and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. Her chest was heavy with guilt, and she sat back down on her bed, looking at Mello's boots.

"I'm so sorry..." she murmured.

She continued to watch his boots. She heard him pick up his books and the door open. Just before the door slammed shut, she heard him mutter "I can't believe you..." and began running all the way back to the boys' dorms.

She laughed only once at her foolishness, and began listening to music.

She sang along in perfect harmony.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back..._

_They just have to go 'cos they don't know whack_

_So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see..._

_You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free..._

_You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style..._

_A melancholy town where we never smile..._

_And all I wanna hear is the message beep, _

_My dreams, they've got a kiss me, 'cos I don't get sleep, no..._

Narumi was completely side-tracked of everything she had to do, but she wouldn't give up her friends, and now that the trick was out, she was even more determined to keep them. Mello just needed time, but if he gave her the cold shoulder, it wouldn't get her down.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land..._

_Love forever hand in hand..._

_Take it all in on your stride..._

_It is sinking, falling down..._

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me...._

_Windmill, Windmill for the land..._

_Is everybody in?_

She paused... knowing everything was going to be okay, and she just sang with the fast-paced song.

_Shpah sh-pa, sh-pa... feel good._

_shpah sh-pa, sh-pa... feel good..._

_Don't stop, get it, get it,_

_We are your captains in it,_

_Steady watch me navigate..._

Just as the laughing began on the song, she began laughing as well. Even though she devastated one of her friends, and maybe another after that, she'd never felt better.

***

**A/N: Okay firstly, I'd like to state that this song is NOT mine. It's propert of the Gorillaz and it's called Feel Good Inc.**

**Also, I hope you liked this chapter. I was debating on having her tell him a lot, but I just hate torturing Mello and Matt. Lolzors.**

**Anyway, see you next chapter, R&R!!!!**

**Love ya lots!!!**

**-Amaya**

**P.S. Go read **_**Shoot Your Gun**_** by **_**GiggleParade.**_** Doit! Doit! And by read, I mean read AND review, and alert and stuff like that. NAO. Doit! Doit and my updates will get faster! Eh, eh? Tempting ain't it? **

**P.S.S. Lol. Ain't ain't a word and I ain't gonna say it. xD**


	12. Camping Trip Pt 1

**A/N: Okay, I don't know where this came from, but I just sort of thought of my camping trip from last year. So anyway, here's the next chapter!!!! Yayyy!!!!**

**And thanks to people who listened to my recommendation of GOING TO READ **_**Shoot Your Gun**_** by **_**GiggleParade ! *hint hint***_

**Also-zors, not every chapter is named after a song. Just throwing that out there because of last chapter. And for anyone who listened to Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz, good song rite? xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT I MAY USE. DON'T ASK ABOUT THE CAPS LOCK. xD**

**---**

It had been two long weeks since Mello stopped speaking to Narumi, and Matt and Narumi's brief conversations weren't as friendship-intimate as they used to be. Narumi sat alone, just like the first couple of days when she came to Wammy's, and everyone thought she was weird, just like then. The twins didn't even spare a glance in her direction. Mello never went to the cafeteria, so Matt, like the loyal friend he was, brought him food every day.

Two. Long. Weeks.

Two long weeks of Mello just sitting at his desk, sitting across from his new teachers, not even listening to their lessons.

Two long weeks of Narumi just staring at the lunch table as she took small sips of water, and nibbles of an apple.

Eventually, after these two long weeks ended, Roger noticed.

It struck him as odd, because the leather-clad blonde always seemed to be getting into trouble, or being loud with his 'group.' People always seemed to be crowded around Mello and Matt, but now, it was just Matt, because Mello hardly left his room. So when everything that Wammy's had become came tumbling down, and everyone knew to stay away from Mello, Roger decided to fix it. And to do so, he planned the worst possible solution, not knowing it was the worst. A camping trip.

Everyone was happy as they skipped and power-walked through the halls, reading over their notes from the teachers. Mello was the only one who looked grim about it.

_Dear students of Wammy's,_

_There hasn't been many trips lately, so I have decided to have a camping trip. I'm sure many of you will be excited. All of you will have to pack up. Before I approve you to go on this trip, you have to have finished all of your assignments, and you __must__ find a partner, friend or foe, to sit next to on the bus, and to share a tent with. Some of you will receive your own tents, due to students who do not have their assignments done, but you can still utilize those students as your tent-partners. We will be camping next to a lake, so be sure to pack up your swim-suits!_

_You have until tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. to finish your homework, we will leave at 6:00 p.m. sharp. _

_Please insert signature here _

_Please insert partners' signature here _

_Roger's approval_

_Thankyou,_

_Roger._

Mello glared at the note. He knew nothing good could come of this trip, but he also knew he had to go anyway. He reached his room to find the Matt had reached it before him. Matt smiled slightly at him, and he began packing his bag for the camping trip. Mello decided he would too.

They both spent their time until dinner packing their bags. Matt was the only one Mello would talk to these days, and they spent the whole time bullshitting about nothing.

Meanwhile, Narumi sat in her room. She packed as well. She was worried because she had no partner for the camping trip. Clay and Tray, of course, were partners. Linda had taken Near from her when the trick got out, and lately had been hogging him. Mello and Matt... she wasn't sure she could handle going up to one of them and asking casually, "Will you be my partner for the camping trip?"

Plus, they were probably already partners with each other. **(A/N: Double Meaning, eh, eh? xD Moving on...*coughs*)**

Narumi finished packing, partner-options still running throughout her mind. She walked to the cafeteria, realizing it was dinner time. To her bittersweet surprise, Mello was there. And her lunch table was completely full. She didn't know what she should do. Just sitting next to them would be to awkward. She thought she'd ask first.

She gathered all of her courage and walked up behind Mello, bending down over his shoulder. He looked over at her, and his eyes widened for a moment. He blinked and shook his head, smiling slightly and a little pleasantly at the closeness of their faces. Matt looked at them and smiled a little too, happy for his friend's happiness, but also just because they were a nice couple. Matt had tried to pry himself from Narumi lately, and it seemed it was working little by little.

Narumi just stared at him, and he stared back. Finally, breaking the moment, she spoke.

"May I sit next to you?" she mumured.

Immediately Mello had a ridiculous grin on his face, and he felt stupid for it. But he nodded and he told Matt to scoot down so she could sit next to him.

She smiled once more at him and went to grab a bottle of water, but dinner didn't offer fruit unless it was fruit cocktail. The fruit cocktail always had pineapple in it, and she hated pineapple.

Narumi returned to the silent table and placed her bottle of water on the table. Mello put his hand on the spot she was going to sit in. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips. Mello laughed and said she had to eat if she was going to sit here.

"I'm not hungry," she retaliated.

"Too bad. Dinner time. Time for food. So that's your key to sitting down."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her water-bottle not in the mood for this. She began walking away but Mello grabbed her forearm.

"Please?" he swayed her. He had a sparkle in his eyes, that sparkle that made people give him what he wanted.

As she stared at that glimmer she shook her head. She rolled her eyes once more, something she picked up from Linda's annoyance with Near, and headed over to grab a fruit cocktail, deciding to pick out the pineapples. Mello smirked.

Tray looked over at him.

"How the 'ell do get people to do that?!" Tray asked, a faint accent slipping through his sentence.

Mello shrugged. He put his elbow on the table and place his chin in his palm, actually thinking that over. Tray stared at him.

"...Actually... I _really_ don't know..." Mello concluded.

He chuckled a little, satisfied that whatever he did worked on Narumi.

She returned to the table, setting down the plastic bowl and a napkin.

"Fruit? That's it?" Mello criticized.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You said food, you didn't say what _kind _of food," she teased.

Mello smiled at how casual and laid-back she seemed to be. So used to Wammy's. He was glad that she didn't live by her past eating away at her. She could just let it go.

He ate some of the ravioli he'd decided to take, and watched Narumi for a moment, wondering why she was digging through her fruit cocktail with a fork. She picked out the pineapples and set them on her napkin.

Mello grinned and swallowed the ravioli down hard, putting a hand over his mouth and looking away. Narumi looked over at him.

"What?!" she asked, suspicious of what he was laughing at.

Mello looked back over at her, still smiling and wiping his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he motioned towards her napkin.

She hesitated as if it were the most important thing in the world. She looked down to her pineapple-filled napkin.

"..."

"...I don't like pineapple..." she said quietly.

Mello laughed, and Matt chuckled, watching as she resumed picking pineapples out of her fruit cocktail. The twins just stared at her, eyebrows raised, smiling. They were all happy to see her sitting next to them, and happy to have her random-ness back.

They all continued eating, sometimes looking over and chuckling at Narumi as she picked out any pineapple she spotted.

The cafeteria was almost empty.

Sammy (mentioned in the 3rd chap I think) skipped up to their table. She smiled at Mello, blushing, and then looked to Narumi.

"Hey, Narumi!" she said.

"Hi, Sammy," Narumi greeted.

"Do you want to be my partner for the camping trip? Everyone is just finding partners left and right, and I can't find anyone!" she laughed.

Narumi laughed a little too. She smiled, happy that her problem was suddenly solved.

"I'd like that. Of course I'll be your partner, Sammy," Narumi accepted. She and Sammy had always had a happy, care-free relationship ever since she'd been here, but Sammy had always had things to do, so they never spent time together.

"Great!" Sammy said, standing up.

She waved good-bye to her, smiled at Mello and Matt, and left the room enthusiastically.

Narumi smiled again, finishing up her fruit cocktail. She dumped all of the napkin's contents into the plastic bowl, and went to dump it into the garbage. When she turned around, she stopped.

There was a faint sunlight in the room, just getting dark, and only Mello's group and her group were present in the room. She went and sat next to Mello, staring at Near as she did so. Linda was talking animatedly to him, and you could tell that he was partly interested. Her eyes narrowed a little, but she blinked, knowing that jealousy was not the way to go.

Meanwhile, Mello stared with longing at Narumi as she stared at Near. He hoped that maybe she would look back, but she looked down to her bottle of water, fiddling with the cap.

"I think... I think I'm going to go now. Bye bye," Narumi said quietly. She left the room.

Right on cue, clouds filled the sky and the other boys decided to go to their rooms.

Mello looked over at Near and Linda. He glared at them, actually. He hated that Near was making Narumi unhappy, even after she had become so attached to him.

He stood up abruptly and walked to Near and Linda's table.

"Hi, Mello!" Linda said, interrupting her conversation. She continued babbling annoyingly.

Mello grabbed Near's shirt, making the small boy stand up, and even picking him up to his eyelevel. Mello growled briefly.

"Why aren't you paying attention to Narumi?" Mello questioned.

"Isn't this what you desire, Mello? Don't you want Narumi all to yourself?" Near provoked him. He smirked.

Mello glared. That was what he wanted, what he wanted more than anything. But if having what he wanted meant making Narumi unhappy, he wouldn't stand for it, even if it crushed him.

"Didn't you want Narumi all along?" Near persisted.

Mello slammed him against the ground.

"Shut up, Near!!" he yelled.

"I'm merely deciding on the truth based on your reactions. It seems you do not wish to tell me that her loneliness is your desire."

"That's not what I want..." Mello muttered, "That's not what I want, and you know it..."

"On the contrary," Near stood, dusting himself off, "I know no such thing."

Mello watched him intently, glared in fury, unsatisfied with his own predictability. Near opened his mouth to speak again.

"Although, I can speak to you truthfully. I did ignore her for your sake. To be quite honest, I had grown very... attached, perhaps even enamored by Narumi. But I would give it up, only because I know how much it means to you that you can even speak to her."

Mello scowled and stomped toward Near. Mello wasn't ready to let Near take Narumi away from him. He picked Near up by his shirt again.

"You stay away from Narumi!" he yelled.

"Wasn't it your intentions that I give her more attention? You're contradicting yourself, Mello," Near said quietly.

Mello's eyes widened. By now, Linda had fleed the room for safety, and Mello had no fear of gossipers.

"...No... not that kind of attention..." Mello muttered.

Near's eyes widened a little.

"Elaborate, please," he requested.

"Don't.... make her... feel uncomfortable. Make her feel like you two are just friends, that way if something happens, she has a sturdy friendship to turn to," Mello explained.

Although Mello didn't want Near around Narumi at all, he knew Narumi wouldn't like being cut off from Near. He also knew that Near really was the only one she could turn to, which he hated the most.

"Mello, are you assuming I have some sort of love for Narumi?" Near asked as Mello put him back down onto the floor.

Mello looked up quickly. Now that he had brought it up, Mello didn't really know what he was thinking before.

"I... umm..." Mello stuttered, hating to be seen in such a state by Near, of all people.

Near chuckled slightly, surprising himself a little.

"Have no fear, Mello. I do not share your same feelings for Narumi. She can be around me in safety, and you at ease," Near stated.

Mello's eyes widened again. They seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"--same feelings for Narumi?! I don't understand, what do you mean?!" Mello glared in frustration.

"No need to deny it Mello. Someone with no brain could notice how you look at her."

Mello frowned. Somewhere deep down, he knew that was partly true... _partly..._

He turned and left to his room, muttering, "Shut up, Near," before he left.

**---**

**A/N: Yay! Mello and Near had a bit of a connection there, you know, even if Mello was being rowdy. xD **

**Bet ya can't wait for the next part of this chapter! :D Camping, yippee!!!!!**

**R&R**

**See ya next chapter.**

**Love,**

**Amaya!!!!**


	13. Camping Trip Pt 2

**A/N: I'm trying to get these updates out as fast as I can! Sorry for taking so long... well... err.... whenever I have lol.**

**Okay, just as sort of like... a little note inside my author's intro note, I'm gonna try and write these chaps a little long. Cuzz like, not counting this chapter, my story has 20,620 words, with 12 chapters total. Now we all know I'm trying not to make these chapters SOOO long that you want to just rub a cheese-grater to your forehead, but if you will, tell me if these chapters are too short by your standards. Please? To help readers' satisfaction? cx**

**Anyway, also, for the last three chapters, I've been reminding people to CHECK OUT **_**Shoot Your Gun**_** by **_**GiggleParade**_**, *hint hint* and I want to say thanks to those who have. I can't remember all of them, so I'm just gonna try and sound cool and say, "You know who you are" xD**

**Also, I know this is kinda taking GiggleParade's readers away, but I can't resist telling people this. Check out **_**Blank Canvas**_** by **_**MissehKeehl**_**, as well, but try and keep up with both stories, because both of these people are FANTASTIC writers. Oh... and don't forget about me!...? Lol. **

**So anyway, here's chapter 2 of a however-many-pt. special, CAMPING TRIP. xD ... You know... inside of a long-term story. Lol. I'm gonna shut up now. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way. I also do not own any of the songs I may use.**

**P.S. On a side note, I got a tetanus shot yesterday, and I can't even lift up my arm now!**

**---**

Narumi woke up in a cold sweat. Yet again, she had dreamt of her past, but she would not let it eat away at her. She would not be weak as others have, as she has seen others be. She could see moonlight glimmering lazily, yet so beautifully into her room between the curtains. She looked at her digital clock. The flashing green numbers indicated that it was 4:41 A.M.

Narumi huffed and laid back down, letting her eyes fall closed. She thought she was thinking, but when she opened her eyes, there was a dim sunlight seeping through her window. She looked over at her clock.

5:05 A.M.

She tried closing her eyes to see if it would work again, but she was much too aware of the light now. She couldn't sleep through the day. In her old home, she'd always been awake at 5 A.M. exactly, and that's how it was to this day. No matter how hard she tried, she was always up at 5 A.M. in the past, sometimes a little late after, ready to work. Just like before.

She got off of her bed, hair sweaty and her skin sticky, for the sweat had dried to her skin in the short time she'd dozed off. She gagged a little. She absolutely hated sweat.

Deciding on waiting to pick out clothes, Narumi jumped right into the hot shower.

After spending the most time she could handle, for she felt she had to do something productive, Narumi stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from a cupboard, and leaving the room after wrapping her body in it. She didn't mind that her hair was still dripping wet, or that she was getting slightly soapy water all over the floor. She picked out her clothes. They consisted of spandex sweat-capris, a pair of jean-shorts, and a blue tee-shirt that said, "I REFUSE TO ENGAGE INTO A BATTLE OF WITS WITH AN UNARMED PERSON."

She personally thought this was mean, but in a way, she liked the sarcasm that she was unable to use. She didn't know why, but some how, some way, by some _miracle_, she forgot how to use sarcasm 3 months ago when she moved to this orphanage.

She knew Mello would laugh at this shirt, as would Matt. She didn't know why, but she very much enjoyed bringing those two people joy, and she did anything she could to do so, especially after tricking them for a month.

She smiled, waiting for her hair to dry and thinking of the small, unimportant, carefree memories of her, Mello, Matt, Near, and the twins. Linda, sometimes, but Linda hadn't always been the nicest to her.

At that, she frowned. Linda wasn't nice at all, actually. Sure, she played the part, had the look for it, but she wasn't very nice to Narumi, and wouldn't even show common courtesy to her.

Narumi shook her head, shaking away such thoughts. She wouldn't think such things at the beginning of her day. She went to brush her teeth and when finished, sat down on her bed and stared at the wall.

As her hair finally dried a reasonable amount and she'd brushed it, she dressed herself. She put on some socks and carried her tennis-shoes with her as she walked out the door at around 6 A.M. as well as her bag.

She walked down the vacant halls. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet confidently led her. Soon she ended up in front of Mello and Matt's door. She was about to knock when the door opened, and Mello nearly ran into her.

He instantly looked a little happier and his face was bright red. Narumi wondered if he had that reaction on everyone. She smiled slightly, though she had no idea why.

"Good morning," she greeted, bowing a little. Mello chuckled at that.

He bowed a little too, mocking her. Narumi giggled. Mello grinned.

He stood straight and stared at her face. It seemed to glow in the morning sunlight. Both of them grew uncomfortable, so Mello intended to break the silence.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"I don't really know... I just came to see you two..." Narumi muttered.

Mello frowned, "Two?"

Narumi laughed.

"Yes, two. Where is Matt?" she wondered aloud.

Mello, to be honest, didn't know where Matt was. He had woken and the gamer's bed was made. So Mello shrugged.

"Seriously, where is he?" Narumi persisted.

Mello laughed. How could she not believe him? It was so ridiculous that it was funny.

"I really don't know, I woke up this morning and he was gone."

Narumi rolled her eyes and pushed Mello aside, ready to raid their room for Matt. Mello was instantly relieved that he had cleaned their room and freshened it yesterday, though Matt had complained about the 'febreze' smell.

She walked over to their bathroom and knocked on the door. The door opened a crack, and the window-less room was pitch black. She flicked the light on. No one was there.

"Wow, he really isn't here."

"Told you," Mello gloated.

"Shut the heck up," Narumi laughed.

He closed the door to his room as Narumi turned off the bathroom light, and her body immediately went stiff. She thought of how she was in this same situation a couple of weeks ago, only in her room. She wouldn't let anything bad happen this time.

"Nice shirt," Mello chuckled casually, though his face was once again bright red.

Narumi set her shoes down next to the door of the bathroom and her bag full of necessities for a camping trip.

She walked to the middle of the room, not sure which spot would be appropriate for her to stand or sit. Mello watched her and wondered what he must have looked like a couple of weeks ago.

He laughed and patted the fabric next to him on his bed. Narumi's eyes widened a little, but she hesitantly walked over and sat on the very end of the mattress next to him. This made him laugh even more.

Narumi blushed.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just seem so tense," Mello murmured.

Narumi looked down and placed her hands on her knee-caps.

_What do you expect?_ she thought.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. The silence was deafening, and both of them were trying to think of something to say.

"So... you ready for the trip?" Mello tried to create small talk.

"Yes, I suppose. I've never been camping before, but I'm sure I'll get by."

"Yeah, I've never been camping before either. I mean I did once when I was three, but all I remember is getting into the car..." Mello trailed off.

Narumi nodded absently, and Mello tried to remember things from his past.

Mello saw this moment as a painfully-obvious opportunity to tell Narumi that he liked her, but he was just too shy. He glared at the ground in frustration, flustered that he let himself be so 'weak'.

Both Mello and Narumi longed for the other to say something, for again, the silence was deafening.

Mello looked over at Narumi, studied the way she looked at her hands as if they were the most important objects in the world. Something un-said seemed to become known in the air, something Narumi needed to say. Mello noticed this, curious as to what it was. Narumi looked over at him, and for once, he didn't blush and look away, he just kept staring.

As if reading his mind, Narumi began to speak.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to stare, Mello?"

Mello smiled, as did Narumi. Mello could see that something was blocking the normal glimmer in her eyes, and he wanted to know what she was hiding.

For a moment, if even that, Mello thought that maybe she was hiding the same thing he was. Hope swelled powerfully inside him, but he forced it down, for he knew that he was being naive. Mello tried his best, and he built up a small amount of unsteady courage.

He cleared his throat, and his voice shook and cracked as he began to speak.

"Narumi... I.. I really--" Mello started fearfully.

Mello tried to utter it out, but just as he was about to say it, the door slammed against the wall to reveal none other than Matt, Wammy's gamer.

"Heyy!!! How's it goin' guys!?" he chirped.

Narumi grinned.

"It goes well. And you?" she asked.

"'It goes well' eh? Nice. Why 'ya always gotta be so formal?" Matt teased.

"I'm not quite sure."

"No, let's try again. IDUNNO!"

"I don't know..."

"Nope. IDUNNO!" Matt laughed.

Narumi smiled.

Matt jumped on his bed and chuckled. Meanwhile, Mello was looking down at his feet. He knew he couldn't be mad at Matt for busting in at the wrong moment, but Mello doubted he would get another chance.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say anything childish," Matt broke the silence.

"Excuse me, for using proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation."

"Lawl."

Both Mello and Narumi looked up at this foreign 'word.'

"Lawl?" Narumi asked.

Mello scoffed at how odd it sounded coming from Narumi. Matt chuckled and nodded, knowing she'd get it sooner or later.

Matt took out his gameboy and tried to turn it on, but to his own dismay, the battery was dead. He frowned.

_'Gosh. The shelf is alllll the way across the room...'_

Matt was silent as Narumi looked out the window, and Mello studied an attendance trophy on his nightstand. The silence was broken abruptly.

"MELLLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt whined.

Mello rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"GETT MEE SOOME BATTERIESSSSS!!!!" Matt shouted.

"Get 'em yourself."

"BUT THEY'RE ALL THE WAY OVER THEEEEEEERE!"

"...No they aren't?"

Matt laughed.

"Clearly, they are! Look! That's like a full 5 feet away!"

"...."

"PLEASE."

"Alright! Calm down! Geez, I'll get your damn batteries," Mello grumbled, getting the batteries from the shelf and tossing them to Matt.

"THANKS PAL."

"K, take it down a notch."

'Okay..." Matt whispered playfully.

Narumi laughed, and Matt looked over at her and smiled. Honestly, Matt wasn't sure if he could completely forget her ability to attract him.

"I like your shirt," Matt muttered to Narumi, concentrating on refilling his batteries.

"Thankyou."

"Don't you mean thanks?"

"What's the difference?"

"You're too formal. Don't make me ... make you spell out the internet spelling for it!"

"Thanks..."

"U-R Welcome."

Narumi laughed.

"The internet is killing your brain, Matt," Narumi decided after a few minutes. Matt smiled, letting out a small heart-filled laugh, but he knew he had to come back with something smart-ass, or they would get suspicious.

"Your MOTHER."

Narumi looked down, and Mello looked over at her, worried. Matt realized his mistake.

"I was kidding! Sorry..." Matt sat up, concerned.

Finally, after the three months she had attended this orphanage, Narumi began crying. Just as her first sob escaped, she mumured a good-bye, grabbed her stuff, and silently left.

Mello gave Matt a dirty look as Narumi left the room. Matt whimpered regretfully, and Mello stood, going after Narumi. Matt stood and blocked his way.

"She should probably be left alone," he muttered.

Mello tried to get by Matt, "Let me out."

"NO! You're gonna try and make ME look like the bad guy."

"Well maybe you should watch what you're fucking saying!"

"It's not like your perfect! Walking out on her one day and not speaking to her for weeks!"

That set Mello off. His eyes burned with deep, deep fury that built up over the past three months, and he raised his fist, and punched Matt in the face.

As Matt fell to the floor, his goggles shattered, just like his memories of where those goggles came from. He took the frame of his head and threw them at Mello. Matt stood and punched Mello in the face, and Mello fell against the wall, his head cracking the plaster in the process. Mello was about to retaliate, but Matt grabbed Mello's fist just in time and threw him into the desk. Mello's fury may have grown over the past three months, but Matt's had grown over a lifetime.

Linda heard crashing as she passed the boys' room. She immediately alerted Roger, and what they walked in on was the two bestfriends trying to choke eachother.

"BOYS!" Roger yelled.

Neither of them let go, glaring at eachother with blue-turning faces.

Roger pulled Matt off of Mello and pulled Matt to the door.

"I think it's time for a room change..." Roger muttered angrily, "Matt, you decide who you want to be roomed with," he turned to Mello, "and I'll come back for _you_ later."

Roger turned around with Matt's arm in hand and led him to his office, careful not to get any blood on his hands.

Matt looked down and glared at nothing, hoping Mello would show up on the ground so he could stomp on his face.

Ahh yes... what a wonderful camping trip this would be.

***

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. It's been a while, but I been lazy. I'll probably have a few updates during Christmas break, which starts tomorrow.**

**I'm sorry, I kinda regret having the two in a fight, but then again... I don't. lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. R&R.**

**See ya soon! (I hope.)**

**-Amaya**


	14. Camping Trip Pt 3

**A/N: OKAY! Now for the actual camping trip! Lol I know, you've been waiting forever. Sorry for delaying it with all this sadness. but.... HERE IT IS!!!!**

**Well, not yet, I'm still rambling. OKIE, I started a book of thoughts on Sunday, so if you have any quotes, preferably religious (I'm Christian) or life-perservering and you wanna help me with my Book of Thoughts, go ahead and send those to me. :]] Your name will surely be mentioned in my book. ;}**

**ANYWAY, my foot itches like no tomorrow, but I'm going to update anyway. **

**-Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note or any of the songs I may use.**

*******

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Not only was Mello's heart making this sound, but the bus kept hitting large potholes on the way to the lake. The bus was making Mello's mind irritable, and as for his heart... well it was out of control. After he and Matt's little slew before the trip, Roger switched Mello with Sammy, so now Mello was _Narumi's_ partner. And Matt was Sammy's. Mello continually looked out the window silently. Narumi was also silent looking at the back of the seat in front of her, presumably zoning off into her thoughts by the blank look on her face. Mello wasn't sure if he should break the intensely uncomfortable silence. After a while, he finally looked over to find her fiddling with her glasses, repeatedly wiping the lenses with her shirt. Mello smiled at the care she put into everything. He wouldn't be able to do anything like that for the life of him. Finally, he knew what to say, even though it sort of sounded stupid to him.

"What's up?" he asked, surprised at how confident his voice sounded.

Narumi looked over briefly, then she looked back down to her glasses and smiled.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking, that's all."

Mello watched her for a couple more minutes with no particular emotion shown on his face. Although, Narumi felt his agonizingly-obvious stare, she didn't find it uncomfortable. Better yet, she couldn't find it uncomfortable. Mello frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" he muttered.

"Trivial thoughts, I suppose."

"Trivial thoughts? Like what?" Mello was smiling, hopeful.

Narumi blushed, not really feeling like revealing her real thoughts.

"Err... well... what this trip is going to be like. I've never been camping, so it's bound to be exciting for me," Narumi smiled.

Mello gave a hum of amusement and looked back out the window. He was excited for the camping trip, too, as of today anyway. They sat in silence for about another hour, and then finally, Narumi broke the silence.

"... Which room is Matt moving to?" she asked curiously. Mello clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I don't know," he growled. Narumi flinched and scooted away a little.

After a few moments, Narumi dared to speak again to the angry blonde.

"Why did you guys hurt eachother?"

Mello looked over at her, unsatisfied by her choice of words. It was as if she knew both sides of the story. Mello looked down.

"... We had a minor disagreement...?"

"Riiight," Narumi muttered, surprised that she was actually able to use sarcasm, that it was actually dripping from her voice.

"Look, I'll tell you, I promise. Just give me a while okay?"

Narumi studied Mello's stressed face. He was too young to have so much stress.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I will. I already promised."

Suddenly, the bus hit a particularly large pothole and Narumi bumped into Mello. They both giggled at their own lack of reflex to reach for the seat in front of them.

Soon enough, the bus turned down a grassy road that led into a forest, opening up into a large, gorgeous lake that they would be staying at.

Narumi eagerly looked out the window at the lake, basking in it's beauty, but if only to be polite, she waited until everyone else got off of the bus.

"Are you coming, Narumi?" Mello asked her as she stared at the lake.

Narumi smiled, "Yep!" she cheered as she reached out for Mello's hand and led him off of the bus. Mello couldn't quite keep up with her.

Immediately, they walked down to the dock, a bunch of the girls greeting Mello with flirty smiles, and greeting Narumi with a, "Hey loser." Mello instantly glared at those people and they walked away.

Narumi looked at the surface of the water as the sun reflected above it just over the horizon. The light hit her face softly at just the right angle, and if anyone other than Mello would have been able to see it before she turned away, they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of her.

Right when Mello saw that angle, he knew it _had_ to be now.

"I love you..." he breathed confidently as he clung to the railing of the dock.

Narumi looked over at him with wide eyes. There was a deep blush on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Mello frowned a little, and now grew ashamed since she stared as such.

"....Now... would be a great time to say something..." Mello muttered unsurely.

He stared at her wide-eyed, allowing himself for this one moment to be completely vulnerable. His faced twisted up into a worried look.

She looked down into the water, breathing unevenly. Narumi didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She hadn't even had any experience with boys _once_ in her whole life! What was she to do now? She breathed in deeply, still staring at the clear blue water.

"Mello..." she murmured, but was interrupted, just like before.

"Narumi! Let's go for a swim!" called Clay excitedly.

"What are you doing dressed so warmly?! It's summer! Get into your swimming suit!" Tray called in turn.

Narumi looked at them irritably, and Mello was, no doubt, glaring. Though, part of Narumi was really glad that the twins had come to her rescue when she had had nothing at all to say. She should have researched this or something. Slightly reluctant, Narumi mumbled a brief goodbye to Mello and left, but not before Mello quickly brushed his arm against hers. She flinched and walked off the dock, getting changed deep in the forest.

As Narumi stripped down to her swimming suit, she heard rustling in the bushes. _They are soooo going to get it if anyone's watching me!_ she thought. But what walked out of the bushes was nothing that she would have expected.

It was a lonely abandoned fox. Narumi beamed at the creature and knelt down in her one piece, purple swimming suit. She held out her hands and clacked her tongue softly. Slowly and cautiously, the fox came to her, and agonizingly slow, at that. But finally, when it reached her bare legs, she scratched beneath its chin and petted its back. The fox grew fond of her, and she wrapped it up in her shirt while she carried her shorts and leggings in her bag, and she carried it back to the tent that Mello had probably set up by now. She just hoped Mello wasn't _in_ the tent, or he might freak out over the fox.

"I'll name you.... Akifumi," she stated quietly to the lost animal.

"And don't worry, I'll raise you, okay?" she smiled, already completely attached.

To her surprise, Mello hadn't set up the tent, but he was still standing at the dock with another girl, and staring at the water. Her cheeks flushed with slight jealousy, but she did her best to shake it off.

"Narumi!"

Narumi jumped, and looked away from Mello, who had left the girl and went to sit on some rocks instead, to see the twins again, with Matt. She hadn't held any anger after this morning toward him, but she hoped he would watch what he said.

"What is that?" Clay asked increduously.

"It's a fox! Its mother wasn't anywhere near it, so I figured it must have been abandoned, so I took it. His name is Akifumi!" she explained excitedly.

"Narumi... you can't just take a fox's baby. What if she's looking for it right now?" Tray explained wisely.

Narumi frowned. She didn't want to give the fox back. As she jutted her lower lip out, both of the twins frowned, and Matt scowled.

After a while, Matt spoke up.

"Well, it's okay. The mother's probably gone way off by now! Let's go ask Roger if we can find something to feed it!" Matt shared her enthusiasm, vaguely remembering that he and Mello had raised a bunny when they were little.

Matt frowned at the thought of Mello, but shook it off. He wouldn't think about _him_ while he was spending time with Narumi.

"Okay! Let's go!" Narumi said excitedly. She took his hand and led him off to Roger.

Matt had a goofy grin on his face by the time they got there. Narumi had gone rigid when they got to Roger, though. Roger looked at them weirdly, and then looked at the fox.

"Well...?" he asked.

Narumi whispered to Matt, "You ask him! I'm scared!"

Matt laughed.

"Do we have anything we could feed this fox? Narumi found it in the forest and couldn't find its mother."

"You can't just--" "Yeah, yeah. We can't just take animals from the forest, but the mother's probably gone by now, so what's the point in leaving it somewhere? Obviously, it's already attached to Narumi."

Roger furrowed his brow, but he ended up letting them keep the baby fox after quite a bit of arguing. He gave them food for it, and they both slept outside that night, rather than in their tents, singing, talking, laughing, and petting the fox until late in the night, they finally fell to sleep.

---

When they woke up the next morning, the fox was still contently buried beside Narumi, its tail tickling Matt's hand, which had been lying on his stomach most of the night. Narumi woke up calmly and quietly, and she began petting the fox again, singing "Silent Night."

Matt woke up just as Narumi began singing, but he didn't dare move as he listened to her sing. He tried to keep his breath even, but it was difficult when listening to her.

_Silent Night, Holy Night,_

_All is calm, All is bright,_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child,_

_Holy Infant so tender, and mild,_

_Sleep in Heavenly Peace,_

_Sleep in Heavenly Peace_

Matt was hyperventilating by the time she finished the rest of the song. Narumi sat up and placed the fox in her lap. She playfully ruffled Matt's hair.

"Hey, Matt, don't die on me now," she teased, unaware that he was actually hyperventilating because of her.

"Sorry..." Matt muttered as he sat up.

The sun wasn't up yet, leaving only a faint light for Matt to see Narumi, but from what he could see, Narumi looked concerned. Matt smiled a little, but there were butterflies in his stomach, and his face was heated up. These feelings weren't backing him up very well in this situation, but he still managed to break into a lazy smile. It slowly faded away as he studied Narumi's now calm face as she petted the fox. He couldn't contain his feelings any longer, and he slowly leaned forward. Narumi looked up at him, and her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

She put her head down a little, afraid. Matt put one finger beneath her chin, pushing her head up and capturing her lips in his own. He shuddered in delight at the feeling of her lips. He enjoyed how her lips seemed to yield to his lips, shaping completely in his own. He may have seemed confident, but he was more afraid of her reaction than anything in his life. Narumi, after a little while, leaned forward a little, too, but unsurely. Matt smiled into the kiss, ecstatic that she had responded as she did.

Reluctantly they both pulled away. After a few minutes of staring at eachother, they looked away from eachother as well, not knowing what to do.

"Narumi... I ... love you," Matt murmured, leaning forward again, not for a kiss, but to take in her scent.

Narumi, in shock and disbelief, merely kept petting the fox. Again, she didn't know what to do.

Matt just stayed where he was, waiting for her to thaw out a little, and he continued.

"I think you're amazing, and I'm not just saying this. People may think I'm a dirty person because of my jokes, but you know I don't lie to you."

Narumi was so nervous that her chest felt heavy, and she began to shiver, but not because of cold.

"You're funny, you're adorable, you're beautiful..." Matt's voice broke a little as he continued to confess everything, "graceful..." he whisper-said.

He had a positive outlook no matter what. If she didn't feel the same, then at least he told her.

"Narumi?..."

---

**A/N: Aww, well isn't that cute? Lol I'm sorry though. Some of you will probably be like, "OMFG YOU CANNOT END A CHAPTER LIKE THAT!" **

**But anyway, you'll see what happens next chapter. Teehee, aren't I evil? xD R&R plox. **

**I love you all lots!**

**-Amaya**


	15. Camping Trip Final Pt

**A/N: Okay, I know I ended last chapter really mean like, but I suppose that's okay since here's the next chapter!!! Yay!!! *cricket sounds***

**Henh. Anyway, I loved the reviews from last chapter, I actually got way more reviews than what I usually get, and it didn't take very long to get 'em either! One day, you guys! You're the best!**

**Oh! And I forgot last chapter! Go check out _Shoot Your Gun_ by Giggle Parade! Then after that, go check out _Blank Canvas_ by MissehKeehl!**

**But anyway, nobody really likes babbling when they're anticipating a chapter, I know I don't, unless it's funny. Lol. Here it is!!**

***R.I.P. Jimmy Owen Sullivan who died of natural causes on Monday. He was better known as the world's best drummer to me, "The Rev" of Avenged Sevenfold. Let's hope he had the best 28 years of his short life. :(**

**-disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the songs I may use. However I do own Narumi. But I'm not a rapist. I swear. xD**

*******

_"Narumi?..."_

_---_

Matt frowned as Narumi began giggling. The fox looked at her weirdly. Even though you could hardly tell a fox's expression, Matt knew this fox was weirded out.

"What's so funny?!" Matt asked.

"You guys are just so silly!" Narumi said between fits of laughter.

"...You guys?"

"Yes! You and Mello both told me this same thing within two days! I don't know why, but I find that hilarious!"

Matt growled. He wanted to tell her before Mello. He wanted to be the first one to say it. For once, he was fighting to be the best.

"Well... what do you think then?" Matt asked hesitantly.

Narumi breathed hard, trying to catch her breath.

"About what?" she asked obliviously.

Matt buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "Me... loving you."

"I love you too!" she said cheerily.

"Really?" Matt smiled.

"Well, were supposed to aren't we? We're best friends."

Matt frowned. He couldn't believe that was the first thing that came to her mind, that she was so innocent as to think of friends first.

"No.... I mean... as more ... than..." Matt trailed off.

Narumi was silent as Matt looked away, but he continued.

"Narumi, we kissed. How could that be the first thing that comes to mind?"

"I just think... love is a strong word when it comes to that sort of thing... you know... when we're still so young."

"So what do you want me to say when I want to tell you that?"

"I don't want you to say it. And I don't want Mello to say it. And I don't want anyone to say it, because I don't want a relationship like that. Not yet anyway."

"But... what if I need to say it?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

"I said you won't."

Matt sighed, knowing he probably wasn't going to win this argument. He was disappointed that she probably didn't like him that way, but he had some peace of mind knowing that she wouldn't date Mello.

The sun was rising just over the horizon, and Mello came out of his tent to go stand at the dock. Narumi stared at him, Matt glared at him, and Mello paid no mind to either of them. He was lost in his own thoughts this morning. Matt felt the urge to remind Narumi that he loved her as soon as Narumi began to stand up.

"Narumi," he whimpered as he grabbed her wrist.

"I'll be right back, silly, I just want to see how Mello's morning is going."

"I'll go with."

"If that's what you want."

They continued walking toward Mello onto the dock. Mello flinched as he heard foot steps behind him, knowing deep down that it was Narumi _and _Matt.

When would it be Narumi and Mello?

"Good morning, Mello!" Narumi greeted cheerily.

"Morning..." Mello muttered, scratching the side of the railing while looking at the rising sun as it reflected off of the water.

"Something wrong?"

Mello flinched and smirked. He couldn't believe how forgetful she could be, no matter how smart she was.

"Nothing's wrong."

The air was tense, but Narumi didn't seem to notice. Mello and Matt tried to disregard it, but after a while, Narumi wondered why no one was talking.

"You guys can't stay mad forever...." she mumbled, petting Akifumi vacantly.

Matt and Mello were silent.

"You guys are best friends, remember?"

They were still silent, but Matt bowed his head, reminiscing.

Narumi looked between them both, and a sly grin found its way to her lips. Even the fox whined a little.

"I'm going to go get some food for Akifumi," she stated.

"I'll go with," Matt said.

"No you won't."

"No really, why don't I just do it?"

"No thanks, I want to do it. You just stay here."

Matt pouted, but did as she commanded. He watched with pure longing as she walked away, Akifumi scratching at the sleeve of her pajamas. He figured out her plan about a few seconds later and walked off the dock.

"Matt," called a reluctant, grumpy voice.

Matt turned around, unsure of whether he was going to get punched in the face or not. Mello's brow furrowed as Matt stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I..." Mello stuttered.

Matt raised a brow, which was clearly visible due to his goggle-less eyes. Mello frowned at his lack of ability to apologize. He swallowed his pride once, but he wouldn't do it again.

"Your pajamas look stupid."

"Gee thanks. Your face looks stupid."

Matt frowned. He'd thought, no, hoped that Mello would apologize so they could go back to being friends. But really, how could they when they were both in love with the same person, and both jealous of the other person when they were with her?

But with all of that in mind, he walked back onto the dock anyway, and stood next to Mello. They stood in silence.

Narumi fed Akifumi as slowly as she could, because she could see that the boys weren't making very much progress.

Time seemed to go slower and slower this morning as even the blue sky waited for something to happen between the two, anything. It seemed as though there was a clock ticking away, waiting for them, watching them, wanting everything to go back to the way it had been nearly five months ago.

"I'm sorry," Matt said abruptly. Mello jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry for everything, for that stupid fight, for falling in love with Narumi when you did, for not apologizing sooner... for everything," Matt continued.

Mello looked over at him, his eyes wide with empathy.

"Me too..." Mello muttered.

They both looked down at their feet, and Mello broke the silence.

"And sorry for breaking your goggles."

"You owe me a new pair."

"Henh. I know."

They were silent for a while again, and Narumi sat at the shore of where she slept last night, waiting for the sound of laughter.

"Do you... wanna just forget about this whole Narumi thing?" Mello asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like... just... not talk about her until she chooses. I mean... still hang out with her, but not try and pursue her."

"I guess."

They were silent, but Matt was dying to know what happened between Narumi and Mello.

"So... a little birdie told me that you told Narumi you love her," Matt muttered.

"Yeah, but the twins interrupted."

"Hmm.... I see."

"...Did you tell her too?"

"Yeah...."

Mello nodded absently. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know if anything else had happened. Of course, because Matt and Narumi had spent most of the day yesterday together, and he could hear them laughing a few feet away from he and Narumi's tent.

"Anything else?" Mello asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm not sure you'll want to know."

"I do want to know."

"....We..." Matt started, but before he could even say it, Mello flinched, and Matt immediately knew to stop.

Quiet once again filled the atmosphere, and though Matt was nervous, he didn't seem to show it. Mello looked over at Matt a little wide eyed.

"What was it like?" Mello asked curiously.

Matt stared, shocked.

"It was..." he breathed in, catching his breath before it hitched in his throat, "I don't know. I can't really explain it," he grinned.

"Do you really love her, Matt?"

"Yes," Matt said, too quickly to be reasonable.

"Would you give up everything just to keep her life well-provided?"

"I guess..."

"You guess? You're not sure?"

"Well, I would, but it wouldn't be the greatest for me."

"But it would be for her."

"Well, that's an up-side, but I'd rather it be bad for both of us than good for only one of us."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I would give up everything for her, isn't that enough?"

"Wouldn't you be happy about it?"

"No one's happy living on the streets, Mells."

"But she would be in shelter."

"... Good point."

"I know I'd give up everything for her without hesitation," Mello said.

"You'd give up chocolate?"

"Yeah. Would you give up videogames?"

"...I'd give up cigarettes... not videogames."

Mello scoffed.

"You don't even smoke that much since she got here, do you?"

"Not really."

They didn't really talk much after that. Narumi came back with a well-fed Akifumi. People were starting to wake up by now. The sun was high in the sky, shining proudly over their heads.

"So are we all friends?" Narumi questioned.

Mello and Matt looked at each other. They grinned.

"Friends," they said in unison.

***

**A/N: Yeah, I know. You guys probably didn't like Narumi's reaction, but atleast they're all friends now! And.... next chapter... into the bridge and up to the climax, where she finally chooses who she loves more! And I think I might do the next chapter in Narumi's point of view. We'll see what goes on. And thanks for all of those who reviewed!**

**I love you lots, dear readers! I'll see you next chapter!**

**-Amaya**


	16. Uncalled For

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's it hanging, reviewers?! (Henh. I know. Lame greeting.) So I want to give thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you know who you are. And I also want to warn you.... *drum roll* There is a time skip this chapter by about three years! BUM BUM bummmmmm.............**

**New year's resolution : Help people as much as I can and give to people with just as much effort.**

**What's your New Year's resolution? **

**I hope you all have a good year, and in all the excitement and great moments, you don't forget about me! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the songs I may use. I do, however, own Clay, Tray, and Narumi. (And all those other pointless characters. lol xD)**

**---**

"YEAH RIGHT! GOKU WOULD SO OWN INUYASHA!"

Three years, and the boys hadn't changed, besides the twins getting a small amount a facial hair. To the others, it looked pretty funny, so they shaved it off.

"WHATEVER, TRAY! INUYASHA WOULD WIND SCAR GOKU'S ASS RIGHT OFF!"

"Know what? That's just because Inuyasha has a sword. Goku's at a disadvantage. SO SHUT YOUR FACE MATT!"

They'd grown taller as well. Matt was a little over six feet tall now. The other boys were disappointed that they were just off by an inch or so to Matt.

'Let's go shorty!' he'd say to Narumi everyday after lunch.

Near had taken to sitting next to them because he enjoyed Narumi's presence. When they left lunch, she would stand between Near and Matt, and when it seemed like he was in a good mood, Mello.

As normal, Near and Narumi didn't talk much like the rest of the group. They were the two youngest of the group, almost 16, but still little siblings to the others.

When a year had passed, the two youngest discovered that they shared the same birthday, so each birthday, they would do things both of them liked to do. Which is pretty much what Near normally does. It merely seemed special because it was _their_ birthday.

"Let's go, shorty!" Matt broke her from her thoughts cheerfully. He held out his hand for her to take.

She sighed and took his calloused hand, letting go of it as soon as she was steady. Whether they knew it or not, she remembered what they confessed. She didn't want them reading too much into it. But even now, her hormones were catching up to her as well as theirs to them, she didn't want anything to happen if she lingered too long.

As they walked out the door, Clay offered to dump her tray as she realized she was still carrying it.

"Oh... right!" she smiled, handing the tray to Clay.

"Yeah, I was really hoping you didn't plan on taking it to Algebra," Matt joked.

Narumi laughed quietly, playing scenes in her head on the outcome of taking her tray to class.

Mello took her arm and Narumi flinched, unprepared for the unnecessary contact.

"Let's go," he whispered, while the others were waiting for Clay.

Narumi nodded and tried to escape his firm grip, but failed miserably as his hand began to slide down to her own. She was nearly frightened by the somehow rough care he put into caressing her hand, the way they intertwined, growing warm together and seeming to fit like a puzzle piece. It was too much for her to handle, but as Mello smiled, she knew he wouldn't be letting go any time soon. She yanked on her hand, trying to pull away.

"Ugh...Mel---" she started.

"Just be quiet, we'll be there in a few minutes," he said as they passed the Algebra room.

"... But... what are you doing with...?" she started as she gestured to their hands.

Mello grinned, "holding your hand."

"Why?"

"Because you're too slow," his smile faded a little but his eyes glowed with memories.

Narumi grinned now clutching Mello's hand in her own as they walked out the door.

Narumi jerked back as Mello began to unlatch the gate to Wammy's.

"Mello! Where are you taking me?"

"We're just going for a walk, that's all."

She was unsure of Mello's intentions, but she trusted him very much, so she let him lead her wherever he pleased.

---

Mello and Narumi sat quietly across from one another. Normally, they would ease into a light-hearted conversation, but because of their setting, they were unsure of what to say.

Flowers were placed randomly about the cafe, and Narumi gazed at them with fascination as she drank her cappucino.

It was true, after they had left the orphanage, Mello wasn't sure where he was taking her. Although, now, he might not have minded, as he regretted letting Narumi pick where they would go out.

But her mere presence lifted his spirits, as he gazed at her, rather than the flowers. After a while, he began to feel guilty. He hadn't even asked if she'd wanted to spend time with him. Was she reluctant right now? Was that why she wouldn't dare to look at him?

He shook his head, trying not to think of such things. Instead, he tried to make her feel more comfortable.

"Why'd you pick this place, of all places?" Mello asked, smirking.

Narumi's gaze finally broke from the flowers, and she narrowed her eyes at Mello.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"It's girly...."

"What makes you think that?"

Mello pondered his answer for a moment and concluded himself with, "Describe this shop."

Narumi's eyes widened, and she giggled and shook her head. Mello grinned with excitement at the noises she made in everyday life.

"So..." Narumi started after a few moment of silence, "Why did you want me to pick a restaurant to go to?"

Mello sat straight at this question, not sure how to answer.

"Uh..." he stuttered, "I... was... uhh...."

"Lonely?"

Mello's eyes widened. Narumi noticed this, so she elaborated for him.

"It's not that I see you as a shy person, but you always seem so distant. Even if you're talking to people, I know when you're thinking of something else. I've known you far too long, Mello."

Mello hummed in amusement, considering her answer to her own question.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, what would your answer be, then, Dr. Mello?" Narumi teased.

Mello looked away, frustrated, but eventually looked back.

"I... wanted..." he looked away for a brief second, but forced himself to look back, "to spend time with you."

"Why couldn't we just wait until after classes?"

"Because we're both over 14 which means that we get to wander the town."

"During classes?"

"In _my_ book, yes."

Narumi laughed at Mello's logic and finished up her drink.

"You think we should head back, then?"

Mello groaned quietly, "I don't want to..."

"We have to some time, you know."

Mello simply stared. He didn't answer, and Narumi didn't object to his silence. A sort of peaceful feeling was in the air as they stared across the table. The setting was perfect, and Mello couldn't just ignore such a great time. Even though Mello refrained from uttering those three words, just one more time, he found it almost impossible when looking at her. He placed his empty bottle back onto the table, and leaned across it.

The moment his lips touched hers, it seemed like electricity surged through both of them, mercilessly. Narumi's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned in, puckering her lips slightly, shyly.

The kiss was sweet, innocent. But soon enough, Mello, being Mello, got carried away and began moving his lips and Narumi played along for a moment. She didn't know what she was doing, so she eventually whimpered and moved away. Mello looked at her with much emotion, more meaning than he had ever let slip the past few years. His fingers lightly stroked her cheek, and he whispered, "I love you..." once more.

Narumi simply got up, and left.

---

**A/N: GOSH NARUMI! YOU'RE SUCH A DOUCHE BAG! LEAVING MELLO LIKE THAT!**

**Anywho, I'm sure lots of you are like, "WTF mates? Who ends a chapter like that?" **

**Well, I do. Because I'm awesome. That is all.**

**ALSO! I kind of feel like taking a vote on something, so tell me, whose kiss was better to you? Matt's, or Mello's?**

**SOOOO Review please after you read, AND thanks for reading even if you don't review! (ABBI!)**

**Anyway, those of you who DON'T review (ABBI!), at least try and get a review in... once in a while? (ABBI!)**

**I'm not mentioning any names though.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**-Amaya**


	17. Preparation Teaser

**A/N: Hey! How goes it, readers! (Lol I almost put eaders because my r button isn't working that well)  
Anyway, enough about my retarded laptop problems (Because I might be getting a new one! Yippee!) But that's not what we're talking about here!  
****It all comes down to this...  
****BUM BUM  
****It's up to you....  
****BUM BUM  
****To make the decision....  
****BUM BUM  
****Who will Narumi love?...  
****BUM BUM  
****... Or will she love either of them?....  
****BUM BUM BUM !!  
****And it turns out I sorta tricked you guys, because that vote I asked you to take last chapter? I decided to make that the vote of who would win adorable little Narumi's heart!  
****And if it comes up as a tie...  
****BUM BUM  
****Neither of them win...  
****Lol sorry. I just wanted to do the BUM BUM thing again.  
****Anywho, here's the next chapter! And I'm stalling, waiting for the votes! This might be a short chapter. I dunno, we'll see when I get to the ending note, this stuff just sort of reels  
out of my fingers when I get inspirations. LOL ...One more time.  
****Who will you choose?!  
****BUM BUM  
****Mello or Matt?  
****Matt - 2 Mello - 2  
****Disclaimer: Please welcome my disclaimer buddy... none other than MATT himself!  
****Matt: Yeah... err Amaya owns nothing. Ever. And she never will! BAHAHAHAHA And Also I'M SEXY  
****Amaya: Yes it is true. But all I'll ever need is my laptop!! SO HAH!  
****Amaya & Matt: We're waiting...  
****BUM BUM!  
****[hehe! ^^]  
****ALSO, you guys FINALLY get to know a little more about Narumi! And now you'll know why she was so reluctant towards the boys!**

**---**

Mello stood awkwardly at Narumi's door, debating on whether to knock or not. "...Aggh..." he growled stiffly, turning and running a hand through his hair. When had going to see Narumi become this hard? He covered his mouth with his hand and began pacing between the door across from Narumi's door and her door itself. Mello never thought falling in love would lead to anything this complicated, feelings so complex. Hell, he never even thought he was _actually_ in love with her. He'd always thought that she was attractive, of course, but love? It was just an emotion Mello never thought that he would have to handle. His back stiffened up as he stopped in front of Narumi's door, just as the knob was turning. He contemplating running down the hall, back to the boys' dorms, but what would be the use? He'd been pacing here for what felt like forever. He looked at his watch quickly before the door opened.

Exactly one minute, and forty-five seconds had passed.

Narumi stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Mello, and moved to close the door again. Mello quickly halted the door with his foot and stepped into her room, not caring for showing gentleman-like qualities around her anymore. He wouldn't fake who he was anymore, because Narumi already knew what kind of a person he was. In fact, he'd told her everything about his life. His father working in the mafia, his mother being a hooker, even his real name. He felt like saying her name, but kept silent as he looked at her face. Her eyes were wide, pink with irritation. He was sure it was from wiping her eyes. Had kissing him been that bad? Was he really that unattractive?

As trivial thoughts like these raced through Mello's mind, Narumi's eyes narrowed, but she wasn't mad at him. She couldn't be. To be honest, she was just afraid of boys in general. Not boys, men. And that's what Mello and Matt were turning in to. Sure, she'd spent a good chunk of her life with them, knew them pretty well, but from experience, she _knew_ they could turn on you. Just like that...

Mello and Matt had told her about their entire lives, and she hadn't told them a bit of hers. She figured it was high time she did so.

"Go find Matt, please?" she requested quietly.

"Narumi..." Mello frowned and moved to hold her. She cringed away and quietly requested for Matt again.

"Come back with him. You've told me so much about your lives, now it's time I tell you something."

Mello's expression went blank, but he did as he was told.

---

_What could she be hiding? Maybe she's some sort of secret agent in disguise as a soft-lipped, gorgeous... adorable... amazing... teenager! Or maybe she's like thirty and found some sort of product that makes her look really young. Is she really hiding anything unusual? _

Ridiculous thoughts fought their way to Mello's mind as he walked swiftly around the orphanage, through every secret passage, every room, searching every little corner for Matt. He had no idea where Matt was, but he was eager to find him, to find out something more about Narumi. There had to be more to her than just Mello and Matt. More than just being Japanese, or being sent here. He check Matt and Near's room one more time, but much to his dismay, found an empty room. He decided to take a quick break and walked out the front door of Wammy's. The first thing he spotted was Matt. His eyes widened as Matt looked down the street from the fence, fag dangling from his lips, and the sun gleaming down on his red hair. Meanwhile, Matt didn't acknowledge Mello. He had just assumed that it was some kid going out to play on the playground. He smiled lazily down the street as someone ran into a car while riding their bike. He chuckled a little, debating on whether to go check on them or not.

The fact that Matt was outside was down right ludicrous to Mello. Surely he was in some sort of mood today, for he normally defied Roger's rules of smoking outside if he was to have such an addiction, and dispose of the cancer sticks properly. Though Matt never listened, and he'd always kept a carton hidden to spare. It must have been hell for Near, having to smell that smoke all the time.

Mello grinned, _Yeah. Fucking hell._

"Matt," he called.

Said teen jumped and turned.

"Hey, Mells," he grinned his lazy grin.

The grin that made its way to his face, even in the roughest of times. The grin that saved his friends from falling into despair when they were at their weakest state.

"We gotta go..." Mello muttered, and led Matt to Narumi's room.

Matt followed obediently. He was afraid of the look on Mello's face. He seemed distressed, and Matt wasn't sure he was quite ready for what was about to be said.

But nevertheless, he was Matt. And he would enlighten the mood. He always did.

---

**A/N: Okay, yeah I know, short. And I know I promised to let you know more about Narumi in THIS chapter, but I think Narumi deserves her own chapter, eh? Lol you know, this kinda reminds me of the beginning of this story, when I said I'd introduce Narumi in one chapter, but I ended up introducing her in the next. Remember?**

***cries* We've had such a long journey together, you guys! **

**Anywho, I don't know if anyone noticed, I did. I thought it was kinda special, but I notice weird things all the time. I published this on my birthday, and I didn't even mean to. How was I to know that on the day of my birthday, where I was hiding from people in school so I wouldn't get a happy birthday attack, that I was going to start a story, and get so many supporting reviewers? **

**The world has a way of surprising you, doesn't it?**

**Anyway, enough of all this chit-chat! I've got to get to work on the next chapter!**

**See ya around!**

**-Amaya**


	18. Exposed

**A/N: I don't know if this will be out when I planned. See, I don't know if you guys realize it, but you're actually reading what's coming out of my mind right now. I feel like I'm face to face to all of you, talking like we've been friends forever. I just feel like I am where I belong. My stories are what I escape to, and you guys are the ones who help me through it all.**

**Matt: Oh PLEASE. Gimme a break.**

**Amaya: Haven't you ever had these feelings toward your games, or something?**

**Matt: Games are different. They're useful.**

**Amaya: *GASP* HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!**

**Matt: Hey. I'm sexy. Fans can't do anything to me.**

**Amaya: Just do the flippin' disclaimer!**

**Matt: Amaya doesn't own Death Note because I'm sexy.**

**Amaya: So if you were ugly, I would own Death Note?**

**Matt: Err... Yeah I guess. But that's never gonna happen *Runs hand through hair***

**Amaya: 0.0 I must find a plastic surgeon!**

**Oh, and just to let you guys know, I'm trying to lighten the mood before the story. You guys will probably pity Narumi once you hear of her past. =(**

**Matt: *sniffles* She was so tiny, yet so gorgeous!!! Why did it have to happen!!!!? *cries***

**---**

The halls were silent as Matt and Mello power-walked to the girls' dorms. They were both eager to hear of Narumi's past, but they also didn't want to rush it. Who knew what such an innocent young woman's past beheld. They began slowing down as they reached the pink doors, a sure sign that they were at the doors in which Courtney decided to paint last year. It turned out she wasn't so talented at painting, and her nails didn't count.

Mello slowed his pace as they passed the door, reaching the end of the hall with Matt by his side and taking a right. Then a left. And there it was, the first door before them. The door which contained their beloved, and which held the answers to their curiosities. Matt walked up to the door and knocked, hearing slight shuffling from behind it. Narumi sniffled from just beyond the door that Matt and Mello awaited her. She didn't have the energy to go answer the door. Thinking about her past made her nauseated, to the point where she was so dizzy, she couldn't walk if she tried.

"Come in," she called quietly, her now-stuffy nose making it a little difficult to talk.

A small click alerted her that they were entering her room, and she stiffened a little, still sitting on her bed with her legs sprawled to the middle, because that was as far as they would reach. Matt and Mello simply did as they usually did when they were in her room, found a spot to sit where they were comfortable, preferably the sofa she requested last year from Roger. She didn't use it much, it was for the boys' comfort.

Narumi moved forward, bending her legs so they were on either side of her as she tensely looked at the two boys who awaited her story so eagerly. She was nervous, she couldn't deny that. She knew that was just natural, but the only thought that seemed to beat at her brain was, '_What will they think of me when I'm finished?_'

"It's okay," Matt said suddenly.

Both Narumi and Mello looked over at him skeptically. Narumi was proud that the two boys were so bold, Mello in not such a positive way, but anyone else probably wouldn't have said that to her.

"No matter what you tell us, it's in the past," Matt said quietly.

Narumi nodded. She knew how to start now.

"It all started with a friend of my family, his name was... Leiko, " Narumi began painfully. The name seemed to burn on her tongue.

"Leiko Nakimara..." she whispered, her eyes pained with memories.

Akifumi whimpered and jumped into her lap. They lay down on the bed, and Narumi lovingly stroked Akifumi's fur.

---

_Tonight was the night that my mother kept me home to babysit my little sister. My mother, Kiyone, had always been a kind soul. She didn't like to leave my sister and I alone, but somebody had to earn money for the little house that we had. I got a job whenever I got a chance, but that wasn't often. Nobody liked hiring little girls with messy hair that dressed in rags. Not on their property. _

_So my sister, Ima, and I always stayed home. We never had enough money to go to school, so I taught my sister all that I could. My mother had always said that I learned quickly, so I took it upon myself to educate my little sister. As for our dad, Hiroshi. He was in jail, not for doing anything wrong, but because he was framed. He supposedly committed a murder, but the whole family knew he had not. He was such a gentle person, he would never do such a thing. And even if he had, surely he would have turned himself in right away. He wouldn't be able to live with himself._

_5 years, 7 months, 3 days, and 11 hours he had been in jail. I hadn't meant to count the days, there was just a clock in my head that told me how long it would be until he got back._

_Which was around 10 years and 5 months. I'd be 22 or 23 by then. _

_3 months after he was apprehended, mother found out that she was pregnant with another one of his children. She wasn't sure she could handle it, I could tell, I knew mom like the back of my hand. Even back then. But she always pushed forward, always perservered, and when we were at our worst, she always went for the best. She did what she had to, but still played it safe. That's the kind of mother she was._

_Just like now, while she was working herself to the bone as a waitress. We sat at home, waiting for a knock on the door._

_That would be Mr. Nakimara, coming to check in on us. He'd always been a reliable friend to the family._

Thump thump thump

_The three knocks that indicated his arrival. The three knocks to my future._

_"Come in, Mr. Nakimara!" I yelled excitedly. We'd always been really close friends, almost as close as my friend Ryusei, from preschool, whom I talked to whenever I saw him._

_"We've been waiting for you!" I said, my little sister skipping by my side as I opened the door._

_Mr. Nakimara was there, alright, but not the way I'd hoped. He was covered in blood. At first I thought it was some kind of joke, like food coloring or ketch-up, but I was way off. He was only after one thing._

_He hid something behind his back, and I wasn't sure whether to be scared or laughing, not knowing if it was a joke or not. _

_"Henh... nice try Leiko... You're not fooling me!" I stepped forward a little, grinning kind of nervously. He had a sort of mean grin on his face, and when I saw that terrible glint in his eyes, I knew he wasn't kidding around. I backed up a little, pushing my sister back behind me. I knelt down and whispered in her ear, "Go to Ryu's house through the back door."_

_She was always excited to see Ryusei, so she did as she was told. I wasn't afraid to let her go by herself, nothing could be more dangerous than our house at that moment. Ima looked back and waved her little fingers at Mr. Nakimara._

_"Buh-bye Leiko!!" she said cheerily._

_Mr. Nakimara chuckled, and imitated her wave with his gloved hands. "Say goodbye to your mommy, too," he'd said. Ima immediately stopped. "Mommy?" she grinned. My eyes widened as I looked at Ima's horrified expression, and I looked back to Mr. Nakimara. Bad move._

_My jaw dropped, and I immediately felt nauseated. There he held the head of my mother, my gorgeous, precious, hard-working mother. And she had done _nothing_ to him. I was infuriated, but I knew I couldn't do much. Only protect my sister. I'd live that moment over and over again before I let my little sister die. "Run, Ima!" I shrieked as I saw Leiko's hand go to his hip, seeing the black metallic clip on his belt. Ima did as she was told._

_"Oh don't worry," Leiko said, "I'm not after her," he grinned, "and besides. You can only do so much with a gun, though it is handy to have on you at times like these."_

_I barely noticed the tears streaming down my face as he flung my mother's head to the ground like trash. My breathing was unsteady, and I couldn't move. "T-Times like these?..." I said bitterly._

_He put the gun back and chuckled. "You know, there's a lot you girls don't know about your mother. She and I used to date, actually, before your father stole her from me," he started as he walked into the house and shut the door. I backed myself up against the wall as he sat down casually on the sofa. My lip quivered, but I wouldn't let him have his satisfaction. I would be like my mother, strong, and unafraid. A whimper built up in the back of my throat, but I swallowed, hard. It hurt, and did no good. _

_"Your father was such a loser, you know," he cackled, his bald head leaning against the couch._

_"My father. My father is NOT a loser!"_

_"Hey now, calm down, sweetie, I said WAS. Anyway, he was the typical geek. This really isn't like the overrated loser-dates-popular-chick movie. I'm just trying to keep it PG rated."_

_"Tell me the whole thing," I demanded, tears still leaking from my eyes, drying on my face._

_"Alright, alright. No, I didn't date your mother, your father did. I'd always been in love with your mother. Sometimes, I was angry at her though, for not loving me, and I tried to make her jealous. It never worked though, your mother was too caught up in loving Hiroshi. I'd never been in love with anybody else. All I wanted was Kiyone. But that one simple thing I asked for would not be given to me. Anyway, one night, your parents and I were out drinking. We were young, and stupid of course, and all that jibber-jabber, but I ended up killing this chick. Her name was Annette, I think. We threw her into a lake, but before that I rubbed some blood onto your father's hands. Obviously, when he'd woken up, he thought he'd done it when we started looking for Annette, but I knew where she was. She was sinking to the bottom of the ice cold lake. We hid it for years, but finally, I convinced Hiroshi to turn himself in. You know the story from then to about this afternoon. This morning, I decided that your mother had experienced enough pain, and if she wouldn't love me, then I suppose she wasn't of any use."_

_I sat on the floor, numb. My face was soaked as his words rung through my head, haunting my every thought. _

_"You... killed my mother... and you're the one who framed my father..." I croaked out. Leiko chuckled quietly._

_"Never would've guessed, eh?" he grinned and stood up. I pressed my back up against the wall and began edging toward the staircase as he began walking to me with a scowl on his face._

_Just as I started running, so did he, but he was much faster than I. He grabbed my leg and my face painfully hit one of the stairs. This happened repeatedly five times as he dragged me down the stairs. My head ached painfully, and I still felt nauseous as I looked up at Leiko. He had his gun in his hand and I looked away, so I wouldn't have to watch as he pulled the trigger for me to die. Surprisingly, he didn't shoot, but there was a distant thump as the room went black..._

_***_

_When I woke up, I couldn't see anything, and I knew Leiko had blindfolded me, and from what I could feel, there was some tape over my mouth. I felt cold, bare. I could hear a rough breathing in the room, and I didn't even have to try to be quiet to hear who it was. I attempted to get up, but there was rope tying my down to a bed. It burned and itched against my skin and I whimpered and cried, trying to break free. I lifted my arms up, pulling against the bed post, but something cut deep into my wrists. It seemed there were razors embedded into the ropes. After discovering this, I still cried, but I stayed still, knowing that if I didn't break free, I'd surely bleed to death anyway. There was shuffling in the room._

_zzzzp..._

_My eyes widened behind the tightly tied cloth, and I scrunched my eyes tightly closed, afraid of what was to come. Weight shifted the bed to the right of me, and his skin roughly touched mine abdomen._

_"There there," Leiko attempted a soothing voice as I whimpered, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Akira..." he whispered._

_The back of my throat clenched but I refused to make noises as long fingernails dragged themselves across my stomach. The sickening sound reminded me of stretching leather and cutting it. It made me want to throw up. I thought about doing so, in hopes that I'd drown in vomit. The weight was now equal on either side of me as Leiko's legs brushed against my hips. Tears soaked the cloth that clouded my vision as rough hands dragged down my body._

_"You're just as beautiful as your mother, did you know that, Akira?"_

_Bile rose up in my throat at such a pathetic man. Holding onto a grudge like that. Blaming it on my mother and then punishing her daughters for it? It was sick and wrong. _

_Just as I finished that thought, pain split up through me, tearing my insides apart. I couldn't handle it. I screamed and cried, shrieking behind the tape. Moans filled the room as I tried to block them out with my own horror. My throat was hoarse as that same pain continued, over and over again. "Shh-sh-shh," Leiko whispered unevenly._

_I continued shrieking, still trying to block out everything. The bed hit cracked the wall as the plaster violently began crumbling onto the bed. And still, I screamed. _

_By the time it was all over, my throat burned like hell. Leiko had untied me, took off the tape, and left. But I stayed on the bed, and waited to be sure that he was gone. _

_---_

Tears ran down Narumi's face as she clutched Akifumi in her arms.

"My innocence was taken that night, as well as the people who lit up my life, because when I got up..." she sobbed.

Mello and Matt were nearly in tears as they listened, not able to stand imagining it.

---

_I painfully got up, barely able to stand. I took off the blindfold and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. I wrapped myself in it and sat down on the top stair, crawling my way down to the bottom. At the bottom step, there was a note:_

_**If you tell anybody that I framed your father, I will find you, and I **__**will**__** kill you. -Your good friend, Mr. Nakimara**_

_I carefully picked up the note and made my way out the back door. My walking was unsteady, I noticed, as I wobbled down the sidewalk in the middle of the night. My whole body still ached, but I needed to get to Ryusei's and retrieve my little sister. It seemed to take forever, and Mr. Nakimara's face seemed to haunt me wherever I went. I kept thinking that he would be following me, or that he would walk out from behind the nearest building and kill me, or make me go through that night again. I heard foot steps behind me, I could swear I did, but soon enough, I was finally at Ryusei's house. I knocked on the door and held on to the side where the hinge met the wall. Just as the door opened with a tired-looking Ryusei, I fell to the ground, vomiting._

_"Akira!" he exclaimed as he knelt down next to me. I still clutched the threatening note in my hand as my throat burned with the vomit exiting my body. I watched as Ryusei's eyes went up curiously. Two tall shadows were exhibited behind me._

_"FBI," they stated proudly, holding up their badges._

_"I understand that you are the daughter of Mrs. Kiyone Yamaguchi who was reported missing this afternoon, when she did not check into her job at the time she was meant to..."_

_---_

"I didn't really listen to them by that time. All I remember is that they took my sister. I don't know where they took her, and I don't know where she is now. I was taken to a hospital, and I stayed there for two weeks. L and Watari came to visit me on my last day at the hospital. They said that they were going to take me here, because they looked at my grades," Narumi explained, still petting Akifumi, "I didn't go to school, like I said before. But I used to go the last week of school, take all the tests, and then I'd get my grades back the following week. They were always straight A's."

The room wasn't exactly silent, as they all breathed quietly, tears running down all of their faces. They'd been in that room for at least two hours, listening to Narumi's agonizing story. But Narumi, as always, put everything in the past, and sat up.

"But it's okay. At least I'm here now, right? And I have you two, and the twins, and Near!" she said cheerily behind a stuffy nose and tears. She wiped her face with her sleeve and stood up, smiling at the boys.

Matt forced himself to make that lazy grin again.

"Akira Yamaguchi," he murmured. Narumi stiffened at hearing her name again, but she nodded confidently.

"Akira is... intelligent? Right?" he guessed unsurely.

"Yep," Narumi giggled.

"You didn't even seem effected at all when you got here three and half years ago," Mello interrupted.

Narumi's eyes widened.

"I... I just decided that I wanted to be happy. That no matter what, nothing would slow me down. There's no point in having life when you're wasting it with worry and sadness."

Narumi leaned on her desk and turned to look out the window. The sun was just emerging from the clouds. There were children yelling and talking just outside Narumi's door. She smiled.

"Come on you guys, let's go outside," she suggested.

And because it was Narumi, of course, Matt and Mello had to follow.

---

**A/N: Okay. That was painful to write. I just wanted to say that.**

**OH! And ALSO. This is the longest chapter I've ever written between my two stories I think. Cool, eh?**

**Anywho, read and review, and tell me what you think!**

**-Amaya**


	19. The End

**A/N: Three updates in two days! I'm dynamite, eh? LAWLO**

**Matt: You wish**

**Me: What are you even still doing here?**

***cricket sounds***

**Matt: Uhh... I gotta go...**

**Me: WAIT. DO THE DISCLAIMER ONE MORE TIME!!!**

**Matt: Amaya doesn't own Death Note. Thank God.**

**Me: Alright, get outta my note you smart ass.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. -.-**

**OH, and I'm not sure if this will turn out to be the last chapter, but who knows? Life seems to surprise everyone.**

**Matt - 6 Mello - 3**

**Mello just got owned.**

**---**

It was hard climbing up that aging tree, especially after not doing it for quite a few years. There seemed to be branches, obstacles every time they took a step upwards. Every so often, Matt would stop, look down, and ask, "Are you okay, Narumi?" and she'd look up and nod, smiling. But the last time it happened, they finally reached the top of Wammy's, a place they'd kept sacred in their hearts ever since they first came here. It looked even more amazing when there were fireworks being shot off. It wasn't even meant to celebrate anything. There were just some rebels who felt like getting under Roger's skin, but he ended up letting them continue. They sat on the edge of the building, where they'd sat so long ago. It seemed like only yesterday they sat in this exact spot, only the night was more meaningful now.

"Narumi, are you okay?" Matt asked, even though they were finished climbing.

"I'm fine, Matt. Why are you so concerned?"

Matt was silent for a minute or two before he spoke, "Ever since you told us what happened, you seem to zone out more than usual. I don't want you to start thinking about your past. Not now. Not after such a long time. It'd be a total waste, and I just don't want you to be--"

"Matt. I said I'm fine, and I don't lie."

Matt's eyes were still concerned as they looked into her brown ones. His goggles hung around his neck, and for once, his eyes were exposed for the world to see. But at the time, they were just for Narumi.

Narumi nodded reassuringly to him, but he didn't stop staring at her as the colors lit up her face. Booming sounds escaped from the exploding cardboard just as loud laughter escaped from people's throat. People from all about Winchester began gathering around. Matt's eyes glowed as he watched the fireworks.

"You know what's funny?" he said suddenly. Narumi turned to him.

"This just happened to be on your birthday."

Narumi's eyes widened, "My... my what?"

"Mmm-hmm," Matt said, looking over at her confused, "It's your birthday Narumi. It's August 24th. You're 16 now."

Narumi giggled, "I forgot my own birthday!" she laughed.

Matt grinned, but then frowned in realization. "Oh crap..." he said aloud.

"What is it?" Narumi interrupted her laughing session.

"I... I forgot to get you a present... I'm sorry..."

"Oh it's okay. I don't need anything, I have everything I could ever want, and besides, I never get you anything for your birthday."

Matt had his own little WTF moment as he remembered that she really never did get him presents.

"... You're right... You douche."

Narumi laughed, "Well, I never asked for you to get me anything, and you never asked me to get you anything, so I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"I know... I just like getting you things."

Narumi hummed in amusement, staring at the fireworks. She jumped suddenly, and pointed upwards. "Matt! That one was a smiley face!" she exclaimed.

Matt chuckled, happy that even though her innocence was taken, she didn't let it show. Narumi looked over at Matt, skeptical as to why he was being so quiet. Matt didn't stop staring, as always. Narumi didn't mind it, though sometimes it got kind of scary.

"I swear, sometimes I think you're stalking me," she said, looking back at him. Matt scoffed, "Psh. Maybe I am."

"Psh? What is psh?"

"Those are my sound effects. Psh is for deflecting retarded-ness."

Matt had been cracking jokes throughout the night, taking every chance he got, just to see the joy on her face right now. Remembering what she looked like last month as she told the story, her expression in utter despair, couldn't be more scary for him. At least he'd hoped. He just liked seeing her face light up, and if it never happened, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep the small amount of sanity he had now, as Narumi was taking most of it away from him. Although, sometimes, he didn't mind that. Matt put a lot of thought into Narumi. She was a very complex person, hard to figure out. She was full of surprises. She never let anything slow her down. She stuck to something once she began, instead of participating for two weeks and saying, 'I give up.'

No. Narumi never gave up.

Matt had also come to figure out when something was okay and when it wasn't. For instance, when she looked like she was in a sort of bored mood, you weren't to touch her. She liked her space at those times. You definitely couldn't bother her when she was concentrating. The only thing you could do was watch as a slight frown made it's way to her lips and her brows furrowed, here eyes widening beyond what you thought was its limit. She didn't allow herself to be angry very often, only when something was particularly devastating. She followed a bible scripture that said not to go to sleep angry, but when she was angry, that was a good time to be around her actually. When she was angry, she really felt sad, and when she felt sad, she was in despair. Having someone to talk to at those times was like treasure to her, and she'd always be grateful for that.

When she was happy, she was random, and silly. She didn't like pulling pranks on anyone, which was Mello's solution to everything when she was happy. She didn't believe in hurting people, and she'd even actually tried converting Mello to Christianity. It didn't result positively, because now he was Atheist, though he read the bible now and again, much to Narumi's joy.

Narumi was never afraid, it seemed to others. But Matt was the only one who knew she was afraid of thunderstorms. She wouldn't allow him to leave if it was storming, ever. Not until it was over, but she'd still follow him afterwards, which of course, Matt didn't mind. Sometimes she'd be happy during thunderstorms, remembering things they did during other storms. Normally, they put together puzzles or played board games. Sometimes they'd write notes in a secret code and pass it back and forth, pretending they were stranded in the middle of the ocean in a small hut on an island, surrounded by blind zombies who were electrocuted when they touched their hut.

That was something people liked a lot about Narumi. She was able to be a child, but knew when to act like an adult.

This was what Matt gathered in the past three years, but he knew there had to be more. Sometimes, just when he thought he knew everything about her, she came up with some new surprise and got him thinking again. It was frustrating, but he didn't mind a challenge.

Matt smiled, going through some of his memories with her. He suddenly laughed outrageously, and Narumi, startled, looked over at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," he answered her thoughts, "Remember that time we were climbing the monkey bars and you were flipping over, and you almost fell and hit your head?"

Narumi laughed, "Oh yeah. You caught me by my ankle, but my skirt slipped down and you dropped me anyway."

Matt grinned, "Ahh. Good times."

They were silent, lost in thought while they looked at the colorful explosions.

"Narumi?" Matt said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I can still give you a present, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

Narumi looked over at him, "Go ahead, if you want."

Matt's face reddened. He was thinking of making a 'That's what she said' joke with what she just said, but didn't think it was appropriate for the circumstances.

Matt scooted over a little, bringing his leg up in front of him and resting his hand on Narumi's knee, leaning closer to her. As there noses touched Matt tilted his head a little, and Narumi whimpered.

"I'll stop if you want," Matt offered reluctantly.

"No..." she said.

Narumi was scared, she definitely couldn't deny that, but from what she'd been sorting out the past two weeks, she was in love with Matt. She wouldn't ignore it, but she was still scared. Still scared of men. She knew Matt was a gentle person, that he wouldn't even think to hurt her, but something inside her just held that fear and let it boil. What she felt toward Mello was friendship. One of the strongest friendships she'd ever held, but she couldn't be in love with Mello. He was someone who fought for what he wanted, not for other people.

"Are you afraid of me, Narumi?"

"...No..."

"Then what is it?"

Narumi smiled, breathing in Matt's own breath as she told him the ridiculous feeling she felt.

"I... I don't know how..."

Matt exhaled heavily a laughed breathily, "Neither do I, just go with it."

Narumi nodded, and Matt pushed his lips to hers, his deepest desires being fufilled. Their lips seemed to mold together, just like last time, and neither felt the other's lips were to dry, or to wet. The perfect moisture.

Matt swirled his tongue on her bottom lip unsurely, scared that he was messing it all up. When she didn't respond, he pulled away, but she pulled him back by the shirt. Their lips didn't touch, but just being so close to eachother was enough for both of them. They were in pure bliss. Matt tried pulling back again. Narumi whined, and Matt laughed.

"I love you, so much, Narumi," he said confidently, still laughing a little.

Narumi hummed and smiled, "I love you too."

Matt's eyes widened, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He pulled her into an embrace and began whispering into her ear.

"Tell you what. Why don't we take the stairs back down? We don't want your legs to be tired on your birthday, now do we? Then when we get back to the second floor, we'll ask the chef to bake you a cake."

Narumi nuzzled into his neck, "With vanilla pudding in the middle?"

Matt laughed and picked her up, carrying her down the stairs.

"Anything you want."

---

**Awww!!! Now isn't that adorable? I don't really think there's anything left to be done. This might as well be the last chapter, eh?**

**And who knows? Maybe I'll do a sequel during the Kira case.**

**But if I do, I'm definitely going to have them live, because I hate reading fanfictions that make me relive it over and OVER again! Everytime Matt and Mello die I'm just like, "NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!"**

**Lol. But anyway, review, and I'll probably see you in my next story.**

**-Amaya**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**It's been quite a long journey hasn't it? There really was nothing but romance and drama in this story. I think Akifumi was cute, so I had to keep him in the story! ;]**

**Anyway, now that this story is done, I'd just like to announce that I will be doing a sequel to this, EVEN IF I have to force myself. So be on the look out for that. And it won't be just romance in the next one. Know why?! Know why!? =D Cuz it's going to be during the Kira Case! **

**I want to thank all of my reviewers for being so loyal, even if some of them didn't review every chapter (ABBI!) lol jk.**

**I'd take the time to write them all down for you, but I'm brainstorming for the next story. I'll see you all soon, hopefully!**

**Yours truly,**

**Amaya-Ai**


	21. Author's Note2

**Author's Note:**

**Righteo, the sequel to this story has officially been posted, in case you didn't know. **

**That's all. LOL**

**kthxbai!**

**-Amaya**


End file.
